Where do broken hearts go?
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Donde Aomine destruye a Kise y Kagami se convierte en su refugio. "Kagamicchi, ¿como se cura un corazón roto? ¿a donde van los corazones rotos?" [KagaKise] MidoTaka-KasaKuro-AkaFuri-MuraHimu Patético resumen, no se me ocurrio nada mas, a cambiar en un futuro. ParejasCrack. M-preg. (Parejas Modificadas)
1. ¿Traición?

Capitulo uno: _ **¿**_ _ **Traición?**_

 **Advertencias del capitulo: violencia, lenguaje fuerte, violación, m-preg. (?)**

Kise Ryota a sus 25 años sentía que su vida era perfecta y por lo tanto, era feliz. Era un estimado profesor de artes, estaba comprometido con el amor de su vida con el cual vivía, en unas semanas se casaban y acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazado.

Dejo a un lado el pincel, se seco la frente y se levanto al ver la hora. Aomine Daiki, su pareja, no tardaría en llegar al departamento y tendría hambre después de un arduo día en la oficina. Ya tenía planeado como seria todo. Cuando Aomine llegara, se sentarían a comer y hablarían sobre como les fue en el día, después en el postre le daría la noticia del embarazo y tendrían sexo como premio, del bueno que no le dejaba caminar tranquilamente al día siguiente.

Sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, se quito su mandil con que el pintaba, se lavo muy bien las manos y se coloco el mandil de cocina para poner manos a la obra.

Su vida había mejorado en muchos aspectos desde que Aomine había aparecido. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, nunca supieron que era su padre y su madre había huido al tener él tres años. Su abuela materna fue quien lo crio sin ayuda de nadie y había sido feliz a su lado y de Kasamatsu  
Yukio, un vecino dos años mayor que él que era mas que su mejor amigo, un hermano mayor, uno que siempre deseo.

Sin embargo nada es para siempre y Kise a sus 10 años lo supo. Su abuela había ido a dormir y nunca más volvió a despertar. Su única familia que le quedaba era una sobrina de su abuela quien tenia un hijo de su edad y sin más familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de el, se fue a vivir a con ellos pero siguió en contacto con Kasamatsu y siguieron siendo amigos. Esa época para Kise era oscura, una que no le gustaba recordar. No había sido fácil su vida en esa casa y su peor pesadilla se reducía en un nombre, Haizaki Shougo. Sus únicas alegrías habían sido refugiarse en el basket y Yukio, hasta que lo conoció a el.

A sus 15 años ya trabajaba después de la escuela como modelo de cuerpo, no de cara, quería cuidar su vida privada, quería juntar dinero para irse de ese lugar e independizarse. Después de graduarse de la misma secundaria, Kaijo, que Kasamatsu entro en la preparatoria Teiko gracias a una beca y ahí fue donde lo conoció, a Aomine Daiki. Ya lo había visto antes jugar, incluso tuvo el honor de jugar con el en una ocasión y era fantástico.

No iban juntos en el salón, le toco con Momoi, la amiga inseparable de Aomine pero si en el club de basket. Todo en Aomine era impresionante y su físico también. Alto (unos cm más que el), delgado pero musculoso, cabello azul oscuro igual que sus penetrantes e intensos ojos, piel morena o como Aomine decía, color canela pasión y muy guapo.

Kise desde que había descubierto que era doncel, se había inclinado hacia la homosexualidad y aunque ya había conocidos chicos de los cuales se había sentido atraído, no se comparaba en nada con lo que Aomine lo hacia sentir. Movido por esa fuerte atracción comenzó a seguirlo, retándolo a jugar one vs one y a molestarlo primero como amigo y esa admiración, ese sentimiento cambio convirtiéndose en amor.

A sus 16 años se enamoro de el a pesar de que era un egocéntrico, egoísta, perezoso, frio y hasta cruel. Kasamatsu había sido de gran ayuda para el y lo motivo a declararse pero jamás imagino que Aomine hubiera dado el primer paso.

Había ocurrido un lunes después del entrenamiento, solo se quedaron ellos dos, después de que Kuroko le hubiera dicho algo a Aomine, ya que se quedaron jugando un one vs one. Kise había notado un poco extraño al moreno e imagino que seria algo relacionado a Kuroko. Kise sentía que existía algo entre ellos dos aunque lo negaran y eso le dolía. Kise estaba descansando en el piso cuando escucho su voz:

-Creo que me gustas, así que a partir de hoy el único que puede salir contigo, soy yo

No había sido nada romántico pero había sido suficiente para el. Así iniciaron su relación. En un principio noto rara a Momoi pero no le tomo importancia y Kuroko los felicito genuinamente. Sus amigos y compañeros de basket eran los únicos que sabían de su relación. Kise convivio con los amigos de Aomine que eran sus excompañeros de Too y Aomine con los suyos, Kasamatsu y los de Kaijo.

Meses después se emancipo y se fue a vivir a un pequeño departamento con Kasamatsu. Aomine en un principio se había enojado y puesto celoso pero al final acepto por la hermandad que tenían, no existía nada más, al menos de parte de Kise. Tiempo después, casi terminando su primer año en Teiko, Aomine lo presento a sus padres como su pareja y la bomba exploto.

Sus padres no aceptaron su relación y no porque fueran hombres sino por la situación de Kise, en pocas palabras por huérfano y pobre. Fue un golpe bajo para el pero no se derrumbo, lucho para ser aceptado por los padres de su novio ya que a la hermana menor de Aomine le había agradado y se llevaban bien.

Comenzó a modelar completamente para solventar sus gastos y empezó a ganar fama pero aun así seguían sin aceptar su relación sobre todo la sra. Aomine pero ya no lo trataba tan mal como antes y lograba hablar con el con un tono neutral y sin hacer ningún gesto grosero.

Kise entendía. Ellos querían que Daiki se casara con alguien de su condición social como Momoi o Kuroko para fortalecer vínculos en el trabajo.

Saliendo de la preparatoria, se fueron a vivir juntos a un departamento más grande que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Aomine ingreso a Administración de empresas aunque Kise sabia que el quería ser policía o seguir su carrera como basquetbolista profesional pero era su deber como primogénito seguir en el negocio familiar y Kise estudio artes con una beca.

Gracias a Kasamatsu conoció a un gran amigo, Takao Kazunari quien se había mudado después de un amor no correspondido y estuvieron juntos ya que estudiaba música en su misma facultad. Takao se volvió su confidente y compañero de locuras, se volvieron inseparables y al graduarse de la universidad, Takao regreso a su ciudad pero siguieron manteniendo contacto.

Comenzó a dar clases en una secundaria y Aomine comenzó a trabajar en los negocios familiares. Una de sus alumnas era Yuuka, la hermana de Aomine y un día se origino un pequeño incendio en la cafetería donde quedaron atrapados varios alumnos incluidos ella. Kise en un intento por querer rescatarlos mientras llegaran los bomberos, salió herido y fue llevado al hospital.

Cuando Aomine se entero de lo ocurrido, llego todo alterado al hospital y lo abrazo con fuerza. Kise se sorprendió cuando Aomine dejo aun lado su indiferencia para expresar lo que sintió. Días después Daiki le pidió matrimonio y se fueron a vivir a una casa para formar su familia. Desde entonces Kise vivía en las nubes.

Kise suspiro y miro la hora. Ya era tarde y Aomine no llegaba, lo cual era extraño ya que si salía tarde de trabajo o salía con sus compañeros le llamaba antes para avisarle y no preocuparlo. Tomo su celular e intento llamarle pero nada, arrugo el rostro. Se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la puerta, la comida ya estaba fría y ya había anochecido, miro por la ventana apretando con fuerza su celular.

¿Y si le había pasado un accidente? "¡No!", pensó aterrado. No quería tener pensamientos negativos pero el miedo lo tenia nervioso además si fuera así, ya se hubieran comunicado con el. Volvió a llamarle y mandarle mensajes ya que seguía mandándolo al buzón. Estuvo tentado a llamarle a Kuroko o a Momoi pero ¿y si estaba exagerando? Posiblemente estaba en el trabajo, su celular no tenia batería o estaba manejando y por eso no contestaba.

Respiro hondo y mejor le llamo a Kasamatsu para distraerse, era el único que sabia de su embarazo y sus planes de hoy. Hablar con el siempre lo tranquilizaba. Platico con su amigo por unos minutos y cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sonrió. Aomine ya había llegado.

-¡Mo! Luego te cuento como me fue-ssu. ¡Adiós Yukiocchi!

Colgó y giro sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¡Aomin…!

Se callo abruptamente ante la imagen de Aomine frente a sus ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Porque simplemente esto no podía ser verdad. Jamás, durante sus años conociéndolo había visto a Daiki en ese estado ni siquiera de joven, borracho y con la ropa toda arrugada y mal puesta. No podía ser real.

Parpadeo varias veces seguidas para salir de su estupor y miles de ideas nada buenas llegaron a su mente explicando su estado pero eso tampoco podía ser verdad, Aomine jamás le haría eso. Se acerco un poco.

-¿Aominecchi? ¿Por qué estas en ese estado?

A unos cm de colocar su mano sobre un hombro de Aomine, este la aparto de un manotazo y aventó sus cosas al piso para quitarse el saco. Kise estaba sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Todavía preguntas porque estoy así? ¿No es obvio?- Aomine rio sarcástico-Rubio tenias que ser

Kise sintió miedo de que lo que pensaba fuera verdad. Trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Saliste con tus compañeros?-pregunto temeroso

Kise se encogió cuando Aomine rio de una manera extraña que le mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "No, algo no esta bien". Lo sentía, lo presentía. Aomine no era el mismo.

-Kise, Kise, ¿realmente eres idiota o te haces? ¿No me ves? ¿No hueles? ¡Apesto a sexo! ¡A mujer!

Kise sacudió la cabeza en shock. No, estaba dormido y era una pesadilla.

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no!-exclamo Kise con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Tu no me engañarías! ¡No es verdad! ¡No mientas Aomine! No es cierto, ¿verdad? Es solo una de tus bromas crueles, ¿cierto?

De pronto la distancia entre ellos se corto cuando Aomine lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para que lo mirara a la cara. Kise sintió miedo ante la expresión y los ojos del más alto.

-Huele bien Kise, ¿sigues creyendo que es una broma?

Las fosas nasales de Kise fueron invadidas por perfume de mujer y pudo notar marcas rojizas en la piel morena de Aomine que solo podían significar una cosa, chupetes, marcas de una mujer. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo. Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente mientras sentía las lágrimas.

-¡No Aominecchi! Por favor no, es solo una pesadilla, pronto despertare. Aominecchi jamás haría eso, el nunca me engañaría, el no…

Y de un golpe en la cara, Kise fue derribado. Kise temblando noto como sangre de su labio caía al piso. Si antes estaba sorprendido por todo, ahora estaba estupefacto, en shock. ¿Aomine lo había golpeado?

-¡¿Yo no puedo hacerlo y tu si?! ¡¿Tu si puedes revolcarte con quien sea, andar de puta?! ¡¿Estar abriendo las piernas?! ¡Oh no Kise! ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que jamás lo descubriría bastardo? ¡No soy estúpido como crees! Dices amarme cuando te acuestas con quien te de la gana, ¿con cuantos me has engañado? ¿dos, cinco, mil?-rio y fingió su voz- Aominecchi, con cuidado que soy virgen. ¿Virgen? ¡Ja! ¡Puras mentiras! ¡Solo te burlabas de mi! Momoi tenia razón, ¿Por qué no lo mire? ¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Kasamatsu, Haizaki?

Kise lo miro con los ojos abiertos a no más poder. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué el lo había engañado? Kise intento levantarse pero el golpe lo había desorientado.

-¡No, yo nunca te e engañado! ¡As sido el único en mi vida!

Aomine lo volvió a tomar del cuello para alzarlo y lo estampo contra la pared y golpeo cerca de su rostro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo dices puras mentiras! Mi madre y Satsuki tenían razón, nunca debí a verme fijado en ti. Tú, tú solo me usabas, tú solo querías mi dinero, mi físico, mi fama… tú nunca me amaste

Kise sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Aomine. ¿Por qué no confiaba en el? ¿Por qué que estaba dudando de su amor? ¿Momoi que había dicho? Las lágrimas ya escurrían por su rostro. Intento levantar las manos para tomar el rostro de Aomine pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba asustado de moverse y que se exaltara más con el, Aomine podía a llegar hacer violento.

-Aominecchi, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo jamás te e engañado y nunca lo haría! Quiero a Yukiocchi pero nunca como a ti, yo so…

Un golpe en el estomago lo hizo doblarse y soltar todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, sus ojos los abrió como plato y el miedo lo invadió por completo. "No", tenia miedo por su bebe. Deseo con fuerza que el golpe no lo haya lastimado. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo asustado.

Aomine tenía expresión vacía pero sus ojos resplandecían con furia.

-¡Te voy a mostrar que soy mas hombre que cualquier otro!

El primer impulso de Kise al entender a lo que se refería fue levantarse para correr pero tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando Aomine lo retuvo y lo cargo hasta la habitación. Aomine lo aventó a la cama y cuando se coloco encima de el, forcejo para zafarse.

-¡No, Aomine, por favor detente! ¡Así no, por favor! ¡No lo hagas, estoy…!

Un nuevo golpe en el rostro lo callo y sollozo cuando Aomine le jalo en cabello y le mordió el cuello con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre.

-¡Cállate puta!

Kise miro horrorizado como Aomine le arrancaba la ropa después de amarrarle las manos. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

Kise seguía sollozando, encogido en su cama, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía a niveles que antes no había imaginado nuca. No solo era dolor físico, era dolor emocional y psicológico, desde adentro.

Aomine había abusado de el.

Un alarido salió de sus labios al querer tapar con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo, con marcas y sangre. Sintió como el semen de Aomine y sangre escurría entre sus muslos.

Aomine no había parado por más que el se lo pedía y le había tapado la boca. El sexo jamás había dolido tanto como esa vez pero eso no había sido sexo, había sido una violación. Lo había golpeado y Kise sentía miedo de haber perdido a su hijo, no quería pensar en eso pero era imposible. Sentía el corazón roto.

Se encogió aun más al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos.

-¡Vístete! ¡Quiero que te largues, nunca más quiero volver a ver tu cara! Tomas tus cosas y te largas, ya. Vete con tu amante Kasamatsu o con el que quieras

Kise solo soltó un jadeo y grito al sentir como Aomine lo levantaba.

-¿No oíste? ¡Que tomes tus cosas y te largues! ¡Tienes 20 minutos o sino te vas sin nada!

Kise sintiendo dolor con cada movimiento que hacia, tomo la ropa que Aomine aventó a la cama y se vistió. Kise seguía sin poder asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, su mente no podía hacerlo. Las lagrimas le nublaron la vista pero tomo una maleta y guardo lo primero que encontrara, lo primero había sido todo lo que le recordara a su abuela.

Al sentir la presencia de Aomine, se movió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Noto de reojo que Aomine había aventado algo a la cama pero no le tomo importancia.

-Ahí esta el dinero, después de todo eso era lo que querías. Cuando regrese, no te quiero encontrar aquí

Volteo encontrándose en la cama varios fajos de dinero y espero unos minutos hasta que escucho el carro de Aomine alejarse, se dejo caer de rodillas.

Si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla…

¿Por qué no despertaba?

 _ **No puedo creer que haya escrito esto! Y me dolió porque me encanta el AoKise y ah! Pero las cosas tienen que hacer así para hacer el KagaKise, creo que hasta ahorita es lo mas cruel que he escrito.**_

 _ **Si quieren uno, ya saben, por Facebook o inbox en wattpad.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, es lindo saber que gusta lo que hago. Gracias y espero, de verdad deseo, que me sigan en el resto de la historia.**_


	2. No fue un sueño

Capitulo dos: __ _ **No fue un sueño**_

 _ **Kise al principio tiene el cabello más largo que puede llegar agarrárselo en una cola y mide 1.84, solo le quite unos cm.**_

Kise no supo como llego ahí, tan solo cuando dejo de caminar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cementerio, enfrente de la tumba de su abuela. No había parado de llorar en ningún instante y se sentía agotado y adolorido.

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que Aomine le había hecho y dicho. ¿No había sido una pesadilla? Pero el dolor físico era un prueba de que no era así, realmente había ocurrido por mas que lo negara. No fue un sueño. Sin embargo desearía que no hubiera sido real, quería despertar de ese sueño y ya porque no era nada absolutamente agradable.

No soporto más sus piernas y cayo de rodillas ya que alcanzo a poner las manos para no caer de cara. Tenia que ir a un hospital a revisarse, asegurarse que su hijo estaba vivo.

Su hijo.

Aomine ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que estaba encinta pero ya no tenia caso, el tenia la idea de que lo había engañado y Kise estaba seguro que si iba con el a decirle, le gritaría que ese hijo no era suyo sino uno de sus "tantos amantes".

Sollozo y llevo las manos al rostro.

-Nana, te necesito. ¡¿Por qué no estas conmigo?!

Lloro, lloro hasta terminarse las energías y se quedo así sintiendo los primeros rayos de luz abrirse paso entre la oscuridad. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuando calculo que eran las 7 de la mañana, busco entre sus cosas un gorro y unos lentes para ocultar lo más posibles sus golpes. Camino con dificultad jalando todas sus cosas.

Pero ya no podía más. Estaba herido y terriblemente cansado. Lo único que quería era ir a un hospital por su bebe, jamás se perdonaría, menos a Aomine, si algo le pasara. Una parte de el quería ir a pedir ayuda a Kasamatsu o alguno de sus amigos aunque solo fueran por unos días que le dieran asilo pero sabia que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, en palabras resumidas, estaba solo…otra vez.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas volvieron a flaquear. ¿Por qué el hospital estaba tan retirado del cementerio? ¿Por qué no había ido antes al hospital? Su hijo podía correr peligro…

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tampoco podía ir a un hospital de la ciudad y menos acudir a las autoridades, la madre de Aomine era doctora y si se enteraba del embarazo, su bebe corría aun más peligro y los amigos de Aomine eran policías, no le creerían y estarían a favor de Aomine. En pocas palabras, tenia a todo mundo en su contra. ¡¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer?! ¡¿A dónde debería de ir?!

De entre la maleta busco su dinero. El dinero que Aomine le había aventado había prometido no usarlo jamás, ese dinero estaba sucio y lleno de odio y rencor, no le pertenecía y cuando tuviera la oportunidad (que una parte de el no deseaba) se lo regresaría y que mejor se lo diera a la puta con quien el lo engaño o incluso el dinero se lo daría a su hijo, cuando estuviera mas grande y comprendiera la situación.

Se arreglo lo mejor posible para verse presentable y entro a una farmacia para comprar pastillas para el dolor, gasas y alcohol, tenia que curarse el mismo, y maquillaje. Con paso aun lento, por miedo a lastimarse y al bebe, llego a la estación de autobuses y entro al baño donde se curo las heridas más visibles y se cambio por ropa limpia y cómoda. No quería ver el daño que Aomine le había hecho a su cuerpo, si durante muchos años el había creído que Haizaki había sido lo peor, estaba equivocado.

Jamás se compararía con el daño físico, psicológico y emocional que Aomine le había provocado, le había roto, destruido por completo su corazón, el alma.

Miro su rostro en el espejo y un jadeo escapo de sus labios. Tenía el ojo derecho hinchado, el labio inferior roto, la mejilla izquierda algo inflada y morada. Realmente se miraba mal. Saco el maquillaje y se pinto para ocultar los golpes lo mejor posible. Se coloco los lentes y el gorro del suéter y compro un boleto, no le importaba a donde. Lo único que quería era irse lejos de Tokio, lejos de Aomine, lejos del dolor.

Pero, ¿dónde van los corazones rotos?

Paso la mayor parte del día entre autobús y autobús hasta que no pudo más y bajo. No estaba seguro a donde llego pero un hambre y cansancio atroz lo carcomió y ya no pudo continuar más. Busco un hotel donde pudiera alojarse pero primero entro a un Maji Burger, el primer local de comida que encontró y se sentó en una mesa después de recibir su orden.

Pidió dos hamburguesas sin queso ni cebolla, una soda mediana sin hielo y unas papas fritas chicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su hambre, no sentía ganas de comer, sentía que si comía algo lo regresaría pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Llevaba muchas horas sin probar algún bocado y eso solo le haría mas daño a su bebe y a el.

Respiro hondo y dio el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa. Cerro los ojos al sentir nauseas pero las contuvo y mastico la comida antes de tragarla. Tomo un sorbo de soda y se dio cuenta de la sed que tenia al tomarse casi la mitad. Suspiro y continúo comiendo.

Un escalofrió le atravesó el cuerpo al sentir una intensa mirada encima de el y levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo oscuro. Kise sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y bajo la mirada concentrándose en su comida. ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Se dio cuenta de su estado? Porque Kise había notado preocupación en esos ojos o solo se estaba confundiendo.

Se termino su primera hamburguesa y el sueño se estaba apoderando cada vez más de el pero aun no podía ceder, tenia que terminar de comer y luego buscar un hotel en donde poder descansar. Kise se acomodo los lentes oscuros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para que su cabello le ocultara más el rostro y levanto la mirada para ver al dueño de esos ojos rojos.

Eran de un hombre joven, posiblemente de su edad o un par de años más. Alto y musculoso, con un aura intimidante e intensa, de esas que dejan huella. Su piel era de un tono bronceado que resaltaba su cabello color carmesí con las raíces oscuras, con unos rebeldes cabellos sobre la cara. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, eran de la misma intensidad de su aura y estaban debajo de unas graciosas cejas, espesas, oscuras y divididas en dos en las puntas. El hombre, había que estar ciego para decir lo contrario, era muy apuesto, atractivo y con ese físico tan impresionante, era un hombre sexy…

Kise sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente de esos últimos pensamientos, no estaba en una buena situación para estar pensando en eso. Pero por el brusco movimiento, las nauseas regresaron pero con mas intensidad. Kise se levanto de un salto tapándose la boca con ambas manos, le hecho una rápida mirada al lugar y al ver en donde se encontraba el baño, corrió hacia el y se metió a un cubículo donde se arrodillo para dejar salir todo.

Vomito con fuerza y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, el gorro y los lentes habían caído aun lado. Kise sentía que su garganta se desgarraba con cada arcada que hacia y el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, le molestaba. Cerró los ojos, se inclino más y se acomodo mejor para no mancharse la ropa.

De pronto, sintió una mano que le palmeaba suavemente la espalda ayudándole a expulsar todo y otra mano apartándole el cabello del rostro. Kise no se asusto, más bien se sintió tranquilo y agradeció el gesto del desconocido.

-Ya, ya, con cuidado. ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

Era una voz masculina, grave y ronca pero seductora. Kise sintió sus mejillas tornarse de un color rosado por sus pensamientos pero como aun seguía vomitando, solo hizo un gesto negativo con la mano. Aun le aterraba ir a un doctor y supieran de su estado.

-De acuerdo, te traeré un vaso con agua, ¿necesitas algo más?

Kise, acepto el papel que el hombre le extendió y sin abrir los ojos, se limpio la boca y la comisura de los labios.

-No, gracias-su voz sonó débil y rasposa

El hombre se levanto y se fue por el vaso de agua, Kise volvió a inclinarse sobre el escusado y de nuevo volvió a vomitar. Unos minutos después el hombre regreso y cuando Kise dejo de vomitar, se quedo sentado en el piso para calmarse y al abrir los ojos, se volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que lo observaban con preocupación. Kise trago saliva y tomo el vaso que el pelirrojo le extendió y tomo toda el agua.

El pelirrojo le extendió una mano y Ryota acepto la ayuda, se acomodo la ropa y se acerco al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca pero al sentir todavía esa mirada sobre el, levanto la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos a través del espejo y fue cuando Kise advirtió que los golpes de su rostro eran visibles y eso era lo que atraía la atención del pelirrojo.

Kise entro en pánico y se cubrió con una mano el rostro, fue por sus lentes y el gorro colocándoselos y en ningún momento levanto la mirada para evitar mirarlo, por algún motivo tenia miedo de que el pelirrojo lo juzgara. Saco una liga de su pantalón para poder agarrarse el cabello en una cola baja y sonrió a medias.

-Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias causadas. Permiso-hizo una ligera reverencia

Pero apenas dio unos pasos y al pasar por enfrente del pelirrojo, este lo retuvo suavemente del brazo y lo tomo con cuidado de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Kise soltó un jadeo ante la intensidad de esa mirada, era como mirar a los ojos de un tigre salvaje e indomable.

-No dudes en buscar ayuda si vuelve a ocurrir-le dijo acariciando su mejilla golpeada

Kise puso los ojos como plato por la sorpresa pero asintió ligeramente y cuando el pelirrojo lo soltó, salió del baño y regreso a su mesa. Guardo la otra hamburguesa y el resto de papas fritas, regreso a la fila para comprar un postre que se le antojo, tomo sus cosas, miro al pelirrojo haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza quien estaba sentado en su mesa y salió del lugar.

Ahora si tenía que buscar un hotel donde poder descansar, luego pensaría que es lo que iba a hacer. Camino al principio con un buen pasó pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo vacilantes y le fue un poco difícil mantenerse de pie. Su cabeza dolía y sus oídos punzaban.

Al doblar una calle, encontró un hotel y no dudo en registrarse en el. Una vez en la habitación, se dejo caer en la cama algo dura y quedo completamente dormido en ese instante. Despertó en la madrugada, cuando volvió a sentir hambre y se sentó mareado en la cama. En un principio, al abrir los ojos se asusto al ver a su alrededor, al no encontrarse en su cuarto, en su cama, al lado de su novio y luego le cayo encima la cruel realidad.

No fue un sueño.

Realmente había pasado eso. Aomine le había hecho eso, le había culpado de serle infiel, le había herido con crueles palabras, lo había golpeado físicamente, había abusado sexualmente de el y lo había corrido de la casa de ambos y estando embarazado.

Kise se abrazo buscando calor y rompió en llanto, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de su corazón roto. ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer ahora? Estaba solo, encinta y en otra ciudad donde no conocía nada ni nadie.

No podía pensar en nada, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y todos por lo que paso el día anterior, repitiendo una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Kise no quería aceptar, por muy real que haya sido, lo que paso. Una parte de el se negaba aceptarlo, Aomine no le haría algo así jamás, se amaban y nunca lo lastimaría. Si no lo había hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora si que en unas semanas se casaban? Nada tenia sentido.

Quería regresar a Tokio, a Aomine y suplicarle que lo escuchara. Rogarle porque le creyera, hacer hasta lo imposible para que creyera en su palabra. Llorarle hasta el cansancio, mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que lo que su madre y Momoi le habían dicho no era verdad. Decirle de su hijo, de que su amor había hecho fruto y crecía en su interior.

Sollozo con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en la almohada haciéndose bolita. Sin embargo Kise era consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba porque aunque por más que intentara negarlo, esa era la verdad. Su cruel y triste verdad.

Estaba solo…no, tenia un bebe en camino y tenia que ser fuerte por el. Sus manos se movieron a su vientre y acaricio con suavidad y cariño. El iba a sacar adelante a su hijo, así que ya no iba a llorar.

Respiro hondo, se limpio el rostro y se sentó en la cama. Busco la comida que había guardado y se lo comió todo pero aun tenia hambre y mucha sed. Se levantó de la cama pero sus piernas flaquearon y toda la habitación dio vueltas. Aun se sentía débil. Se llevo una mano a la frente y cerro los ojos.

Cuando el vértigo paro, se levanto de la cama para tomar su maleta y ver que era lo que se había traído. No eran muchas cosas pero si las necesarias. Ropa, un par de zapatos (aparte de los que tenia puestos), sus recuerdos más significativos de su abuela, algunos documentos personales y todo su dinero que había ahorrado en los últimos años. No era mucho pero le serviría para buscar algún sitio donde vivir y lo demás seria para su bebe, para todo lo que fuera a necesitar al nacer.

Tenia que también buscar un trabajo, tenía un mes de embarazo y luego no podría, tenía que conseguir más dinero. En su pasado había soportado situaciones difíciles y era fuerte, este momento era uno de ellos y tenia que ser valiente, salir adelante por si mismo para su bebe. Además existían instituciones que apoyaban a donceles y mujeres encinta en situaciones complicada y Kise podría ir en busca de ayuda.

"No dudes en buscar ayuda si vuelve a ocurrir", las palabras del pelirrojo regresaron a su mente y Kise suspiro. Sintió su piel erizarse al recordar a ese hombre. Había sido muy amable al tomarse esas molestias con el, usualmente un desconocido no hacia algo por otro y además su físico no concordaba con esa actitud amable y solidaria, tenia finta de hombre malo y rudo.

-Las apariencias engañan-murmuro y soltó una risa seca

Kise suspiro y se levanto de la cama. Entro al pequeño baño para darse una ducha rápida y revisar su cuerpo. Su piel era clara y fácil de dejar marcas por lo que no le sorprendió descubrir moretones por su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior y dio respiraciones profundas para no volver a llorar. Se toco con suavidad el vientre pero al no sentir dolor supuso que su hijo estaba bien.

Sintió una lagrima recorrer por su mejilla cuando metió un dedo en su ano. Le dolía y al sacarlo, lo vio manchado de semen y sangre. Estaba desgarrado de ahí, Aomine realmente lo había lastimado. Se mordió con más fuerza el labio mientras se limpiaba y curaba.

Una vez cambiado y maquillado, tomo dinero y salió a la tienda mas cerca que el gerente del hotel le dijo. Levanto la mirada al cielo y sonrió un poco. Llego a la tienda y compro comida, agua y el periódico. De regreso a su habitación, comió y abrió el periódico en la sección de Clasificados. Tenia que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Encontró varias opciones aceptables para su situación, cuando se sintiera un poco mejor iría a investigar mas, lo único que quería hacer por ahora era descansar.

El periódico cayo y cuando lo recogió para abrirlo, se detuvo al mirar lo que venia en la portada como nota principal de espectáculos.

" _ **Aomine Daiki y Momoi Satsuki, ¿en una relación?**_ "

Y debajo de las letras una foto de Aomine y Momoi saliendo de un hotel donde era claro lo que habían hecho. La foto era real, no había duda alguna.

Kise se quedo estupefacto con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la cama sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Simplemente no podía asimilarlo. "¿Con Momoi? ¡¿Me engañaba con Momoi?!". De todas las jodidas mujeres del estúpido planeta tenia que revolcarse con Momoi. "¿Qué no era su mejor amiga? ¿Qué no solo se miraban como hermanos?"

Ryota solo sintió impotencia al ver como nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el periódico. ¿Por qué? El no lo entendía. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecer todo eso? ¿Acaso el no era suficiente? ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso? Quería ir a buscar a Aomine y a Momoi y buscar las respuestas de esas y muchas otras preguntas que su mente no dejaba de pensar.

¿Dónde iban los corazones rotos?

A ningún lado, estos desaparecían a los días por el dolor y Kise tuvo que experimentarlo para conocer la respuesta.

 _ **No me odien! Las cosas deben ser asi por el momento, todo pasa por algún motivo. Kise y Takao son mis personajes favoritos y me duele hacerlos sufrir, no es tan fácil hacer esto pero ténganme un poco de confianza, vale?**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí, por leer y dejar algún comentario, es lindo y me alegra el momento. El titulo del fic efectivamente es el nombre de una canción de One direcion, jeje. watch?v=FCS-AcTQiKQ**_

 _ **Sobre las demás parejas que pondré, aun estoy en una encrucijada. Y si las deciden ustedes? Quieren ustedes decidir que otras parejas poner o me lo dejan a mi? Están a tiempo de decidir. Asi que comenten parejas!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Por favor, comenten (y voten) y pasen por mis otras historias, es mi único salario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. De dorado a negro

Capitulo tres: __ _ **De dorado a negro**_

Kise no podía mover el cuerpo por más que lo intentara, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad que no podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos hasta que de pronto una fuerte luz ilumino todo el lugar y Kise tuvo que taparse los ojos para no lastimarse la vista. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en un gimnasio y el lo reconoció. Estaba en Teikon.

Fue entonces que lo entendió, era un sueño.

Vestía con sus típicas camisas más grandes y short con tenis. Una pelota de basket ya hacia en sus pies. Escucho voces, sonidos amortiguados en los vestidores. Usualmente el gimnasio estaba solo cuando terminaban las prácticas sin contarlo a el ya que a veces se quedaba a practicas mas. Su curiosidad aumento al escuchar algo parecido a un gemido así que se acerco con recelo. Reconoció una voz, era la de Aomine. Aunque habían pasado varios años desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria, su voz no había cambiado nada. Son una sonrisa divertida, entreabrió las puertas para asustar a su novio cuando lo que vio, lo dejo estupefacto.

Eran Aomine y Momoi en poca ropa y era obvio lo que hacían. Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales a pesar de que Aomine era su pareja. Kise soltó un jadeo y fue cuando ellos lo miraron pero en vez de apartarse, siguieron en eso y le sonrieron de manera tan horrible que le estrujo el corazón al rubio doncel.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez Kise?-inquirió Aomine en tono burlón

Kise quiso huir de ahí pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sin poder quitar la mirada de esa horrible escena que presenciaba. De pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor volvió a oscurecerse y de pronto se encontró afuera de una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, la puerta estaba abierta y entro. Lo primero que miro fueron fotos y esas destruyeron aun mas su corazón.

Eran de Momoi y Aomine como pareja, de su boda y con sus hijos. La familia de Aomine, una donde el no estaba incluido. Escucho risas y se acerco para ver que eran. En el comedor estaba Aomine sonriendo, con esas sonrisas que enamoraban a Kise, al mirar a un niño y una niña quienes ayudaban a poner la mesa. Una Momoi embarazada salió de la cocina para acercarse al moreno y Aomine le acaricio con ternura su vientre.

Kise despertó justo en el momento en que Aomine se levanto para besarla. Su respiración y pulso estaba acelerado, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, la ropa que llevaba puesta la tenia pegada al cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel, lagrimas aun fluían de sus hinchados ojos, el cabello pegado al rostro y cuello y el cuerpo temblando.

Sintió frustración, una inmensa ira pero ante todo, dolor, dolor de perder todo lo bueno que había tenido y que ahora había perdido y no por su culpa. El era inocente de todo los reclamos de Aomine, solo era una victima más del destino. Un cruel y despiadado destino.

No sentía fuerzas para nada, se encogió y abrazo sus piernas sobre el pecho. No se cambio de ropa, ni limpio las lagrimas, solo aparto las sabanas y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran hasta quedar otra vez dormido deseando no soñar nada.

Volvió a despertar cuando los rayos del sol dieron directo a su rostro. Estiro suavemente el cuerpo sintiendo como varios de sus huesos tronaron y abrió los ojos. Sonrojo cuando su estomago rugió por comida pero al levantarse, sintió unas fuertes nauseas y correo al baño donde vomito con fuerza y abundantemente.

Kise odiaba la sensación de vomitar, el mal olor y sabor que dejaba pero se sentía feliz del significado de esas nauseas. Un bebe. Suyo solamente.

Cuando el vomito paro, se lavo la boca y el rostro para quitar evidencia de que había llorado. Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió, maquillo sus moretes mas visibles, tomo dinero y se puso los lentes y el gorro antes de salir, no quería que alguien lo reconociera en la calle. Llego a una cafetería donde desayuno y compro un cappuccino para llevar para recorrer un poco a los alrededores y conocer en donde estaba. Miro un parque algo pequeño y camino hacia haya, compro el periódico del día y se sentó en una banca cerca de los juegos.

Dejo el periódico a un lado y miro a los pocos niños que estaban en los juegos infantiles y sus madres cuidando de ellos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que en unos años el estaría en la misma situación que esas madres cuando llevara a su hijo al parque y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, llevo sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo suavemente, como protegiéndolo y cuando el fresco viento agito sus cabello sueltos, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y sonrió abrazándolo.

Tomo una liga y agarro su cabello en una cola baja cuando el viento se puso algo violento, se volvió a poner su gorro de lana y el del suéter antes de levantarse y partir a la tienda a comprar algo de despensa para unos días y luego ir al hotel.

Al salir de la tienda, choco contra un hombre y sus lentes cayeron al sueño. Por unos segundos entro en pánico porque miraran sus moretones pero recordó que los había ocultado muy bien con el maquillaje. Haber sido modelo le había enseñado muchas cosas realmente necesarias. El hombre con quien choco era unos cm mas alto que el, recogió sus lentes y se los extendió, Kise los tomo y se los puso.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Kise sonrió ligeramente.

-No, fue mi culpa. Estoy bien y gracias

El hombre le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, luego lo miro fijamente con escrutinio incomodando a Kise y luego abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Eres Kise Ryota verdad?! ¿La perfect copy?

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y su respiración se corto. "Oh no, esto no puede ser verdad". Sin embargo logro, no supo como, reaccionar y rio ligeramente al negar con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, me confundiste de persona. ¿Quién es ese tal Kise que? Nunca había oído de el. Lo siento amigo y perdón por lo de hace rato. Me tengo que ir, adiós

No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando Kise sonrió, se fue casi corriendo y sin voltear. Cuando avanzo unas calles, se detuvo colocando las manos en las rodillas, suspiro aliviado y limpio el leve sudor de su frente. No podía volver a ocurrir eso, que alguien mas lo reconociera en la calle porque luego podrían ser los medios y entonces si corría mas peligro su bebe. Kise era una persona reconocida por Japón por su imagen, había sido modelo y un basquetbolista prodigio.

Subio a su recamara y se acostó mirando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Qué seria de su futuro? ¿Y del de su hijo? Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo e irse del país no era una opción que le agradara mucho, tal vez fuera la más conveniente pero no quería irse de Japón.

Solo había una manera de solucionar eso. Cambiar su imagen. Tomar una identidad.

Comió un poco antes de salir e ir a una peluquería. Durante toda su vida había usado el cabello largo, lo mas corto que lo tuvo fue hasta los hombros y se había sentido orgulloso de el pero ahora miraba, con nostalgia y dolor, como mechones largos de su cabello rubio caían al suelo. Casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al verse con el cabello corto con unos mechones en la cara. Con sus manos sacudió su cabello y sonrió a medias, tenia que admitir que con el pelo así me miraba más varonil.

Fue a un local donde le colocaron un aro en la oreja izquierda y compro pintura para el cabello. De nuevo en el hotel, se pinto el pelo de color negro y ventilo la habitación después de vomitar por el olor de la pintura. Espero el tiempo requerido y se lavo el cabello. Una vez que lo seco, suspiro y se miro en un espejo. Se había pintado también las cejas y con el color negro, sus ojos dorados resplandecían más. No se miraba mal, se miraba más masculino pero sabia que no tanto como Aomine o el pelirrojo del Maji Burger, ellos si transmitían testosterona.

-Ja, de dorado a negro. Ay Kise, ¿en que estoy pensando?-rio secamente

Siguió mirándose en el espejo y respiro hondo. Bien, era tiempo de dejar de llorar y lamentarse, tenía que levantarse y seguir adelante, al menos por su hijo. Mañana iniciaría a buscar un departamento y un empleo, y quizá también ir a esa fundación que ayudaba a mujeres y donceles embarazados desamparados y tal vez incluso comunicarse con Kasamatsu, no quería asustar a su amigo.

Se llevo una mano al vientre y miro sus ojos por el espejo.

-Adiós Aominecchi

"Prometo que te olvidare, se feliz con Momoi". Porque el también seria feliz, su abuela no lo había criado para ser débil y continuaría con su vida. Por su hijo. Seria madre y padre para el bebe, no necesitaba de el para sacarlo adelante.

 _ **Jeje, si, lo siento. Creo que tarde mas de lo dicho y que es un poco mas corto que los otros capítulos pero bueno, simplemente no podía completar el capitulo y no me gusto mucho. Lo siento pero también tengo otros fics donde actualizar y por eso vengo a proponerles esto.**_

 _ **1era opción: hacer capítulos más o menos de tres hojas de Word (de este tamaño) y subir cada semana.**_

 _ **2da opción: que los capítulos sean más o menos largos como los dos primeros capítulos (6 hojas de word) pero actualizar cada dos semanas.**_

 _ **Por favor, den su opinión, me seria de ayuda.**_

 _ **Sobre las parejas. Habrá MidoTaka y AkaFuri, estas son las seguras y por las que más pidieron. Aun no decido las demás, quizá HimuIzu y MuraAka pero sigan pidiendo las parejas que mas les gusten.**_

 _ **Otra cosa. Lo siento pero no soy la mejor escritora, no tengo una estudio donde me avale para ser escritora, hago esto con mi propia enseñanza y lo que e aprendido como lectora, además esto es un fanfic, no es real (mala suerte) y todo es invención mía. Lo siento pero hago lo mejor que puedo para escribir esto y agradezco a todo aquel que me apoya y les gusta esto, significa mucho para mi.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí y comentar, me alegran el día. Les contestare sus mensajes!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro capitulo:

Kise resoplo molesto y frunció los labios en una mueca. Esa mañana se había levantado con un buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a donde estaba, no había tenido nauseas y había sonreído sin problemas. Había ido a desayunar aun pequeño restaurante y cuando agarro el periódico para buscar empelo y cuartos, lo abrió y la sección de espectáculos apareció primero y el encabezado del día le hizo perder el ánimo.

De nuevo Aomine con otro escándalo.

Se mordió el labio inferior al dudar en leer la noticia y luego frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. No podía creerlo, había considerado leer la noticia de Aomine. Si seguía así, pensando en Aomine, jamás lo iba a poder superar aunque con él haya pasado sus mejores años de vida pero los había arruinado de un momento a otro.

Pero era extraño. Aomine jamás había hecho algún escándalo que lo llevara al periódico que no fuera relacionado con algo relacionado al deporte o algo al negocio de su familia, ni siquiera su relación había llamado tanta atención en el periódico aunque Kise siempre intuyo que eso era debido a la señora Aomine.

Kise sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y solto todo el oxigeno que había retenido en sus pulmones. Suspiro, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de pensamientos negativos. Cambio la sección del periódico, marco varias opciones de trabajo y luego miro los cuartos. No conocía muy bien la ciudad pero se podía guiar con el mapa que compro.

Se levanto de su lugar, dejo dinero en la mesa con un pequeño extra como propina para la mesera y salió de la cafetería, fue directo a un departamento cerca del hotel en donde estaba en esos momentos y hablo con la dueña del edificio.

Primera decepción en busca de un hogar.

No podría pagar una renta de ese tamaño, no sin tomar el dinero que prometió no usar para él y aun no tenía un trabajo. Sonrió a la señora y se fue. Se dirigió a otro, donde un joven buscaba compañero para dividir la renta pero tan solo el hombre a abrió, Kise salió corriendo. Ni loco, parecía un violador.

Llamo a las opciones de trabajo para solicitar entrevistas y suspiro cuando se hizo tarde y le entro hambre. Compro comida y regreso al hotel donde vomito durante unos minutos, espero un rato a que se le pasara la sensación y luego comió mirando la televisión.

Se acostó en la cama y al cerrar los ojos, se quedo dormido. Despertó antes de que anocheciera al sentir antojo de comida. Se termino lo que compro, saco uno de sus libros que logro llevarse con él y leyó un poco antes de decidir bañarse y volver a dormir. Al sacar ropa de su maleta, su celular cayó al suelo y Kise lo miro absorto. Lo había apagado por miedo desde que había entrado al tren y aun sentía un poco de miedo.

Una parte de el quería prenderlo y mandarle un mensaje a Kasamatsu para decirle que estaba bien y que no lo buscara, el pelinegro era quien más le preocupaba, era su familia pero el miedo de que alguien lo lastimara, sobre todo a su bebe, lo carcomía del miedo. Pero de alguna manera se tenía que comunicar con Yukio, lo conocía muy bien como para saber de lo que es capaz.

Rodo los ojos, agarro el celular y el cargador para conectarlo, luego se metió a bañar y al salir, prendió su celular. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes en su buzón, casi todos de Kasamatsu. Había otros de Kuroko, de Akashi, de Murasakibara, de su jefe, de Akima un amigo del trabajo, de sus amigos de Kaijo y hasta de Yuuka. Busco el numero de Kasamatsu entre sus contactos y pero cuando iba a llamar, se arrepintió.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Llamarle y decirle todo? ¿Lo pondría en peligro?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo caer el celular al suelo. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, que le diera su opinión pero el miedo lo hacía mantenerse aislado.

Tal vez podía comunicarse con Akashi o Kuroko, aunque de las dos opciones la más acertada seria el peliazul de piel blanca ya que después de todo Kuroko era el mejor amigo de Aomine y era el único que podía hacerlo entrar, que razonara.

Se sentó en la cama y se abrazo en posición fetal, sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por su rostro.

-¡¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?!

El de verdad no se quería derrumbar, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil pero las cosas no eran fáciles, sobrepasaban sus límites y realmente le dolía. ¿Pero qué le dolía si Aomine había destruido su corazón, todo de él?

Se llevo las manos al vientre donde acaricio con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Pero ante tanta oscuridad y dolor, había una pequeña esperanza, algo porque seguir adelante. Su pequeño bebe o pequeña bebe. Tenía que hacer un mejor trabajo.

Tal vez lo mejor era esperar un poco mas y luego contactar con Kuroko y Yukio y contarles la verdad, todo desde su perspectiva porque Ryota podía asegurar que con estos días de desaparecido, sus amigos habían preguntado por el a Aomine y este les había dicho una mentira para sacárselos de encima.

Se limpio el rostro y rio divertido cuando su bebe reclamo comida. Necesitaba ir de nuevo a la tienda, no tenía ya nada de comer en su habitación. Fue al baño para lavarse el rostro, se vistió correctamente, tomo sus cosas y salió del hotel.

La noche era algo fría y Kise se encogió en busca de calor. Entro a la cafetería por un cappuccino de moka y un brownie. Gimió ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Camino hacia al parque y se sentó en una de las banca de las canchas de basket para mirar a unos adultos, quizá unos años más grandes que él, jugar un partido.

Kise tenía que admitir que eran buenos pero no se podían comparar a todos sus amigos y compañeros cuando él fue un jugador de basket en su adolescencia pero era entretenido mirarlos a ellos jugar, parecían realmente disfrutarlo. Sin evitarlo, su mente viajo a la época de Teikon, a los partidos al lado de Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara y Aomine, ellos cinco como un equipo, uno donde Momoi era una fantástica manager.

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver hacer como antes? ¿Por qué no puede cambiar el pasado? Para no tomar las mismas decisiones, para evitar tanto dolor.

Kise sabia que nunca iba a poder perdonar lo que Aomine le había dicho pero aprendería a vivir con ello, una cicatriz permanente con la cual cargar. Y a pesar de todo el dolor y enojo que sentía hacia Aomine, Kise no podía odiarlo, no como le gustaría y si su bebe en un futuro quería conocerlo, lo dejaría, no le hablaría mal de su otro papá aunque una parte de el quería que su hijo o hija preguntara por el.

-Oye, ¿quieres jugar? Nos falta uno

Kise levanto abruptamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz muy cerca y miro que los que jugaban lo miraban, uno de ojos oscuros le había hablado. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Oh, lo siento pero no puedo! Estoy lastimado

El hombre hizo una mueca decepcionado y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni modo, para la otra

Kise le sonrió avergonzado. Realmente sentía ganas de jugar pero con los golpes que tenia por el cuerpo no seria buena idea. Sabia por amigas que durante el embarazo era bueno hacer ejercicio pero en esos momentos quería evitar hacer cosas riesgosas que pongan en juego la vida de su hijo.

Mañana definitivamente tenía que ir a la fundación para pedir asesorías, ayuda de que hacer porque se sentía perdido y necesitaba un consejo. También tenia que ir a una entrevista de trabajo a las doce en un restaurante como mesero, algo es algo.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando menos cuenta se dio los que jugaban basket ya se habían ido y ya era más noche, estaba haciendo más frio. Se cerró el suéter y se levanto para irse. Avanzo a paso rápido, no quería ninguna sorpresita pero parecía que el destino quería seguir haciéndole daño.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba pero por miedo siguió avanzando y antes de poder salir del parque, sintió que lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron. Intento forcejar y gritar pero le habían tapado la boca y dos personas lo detenían. Presa del pánico tiro golpes a diestra y siniestra sin embargo lo único que ocasiono fue que a el lo golpearán y se abrazo el vientre para proteger a su bebe.

-Cálmate dulzura o te ira peor. Solo queremos divertirnos un poco-dijo una rasposa voz al oído

"No, otra vez no". Esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no lo iban a lastimar a el ni mucho menos a su bebe. Mordió con fuerza la mano de su boca y lanzo una patada a los bajo del otro.

-¡Ayuda!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Kise no sabía pelear pero había aprendido unas cosas de Yukio y había aprendido a defenderse de Haizaki, no era débil. Se defendió como pudo y no dejo de pedir ayuda, alguien tenia que venir a ayudarlo. Sintió que lo golpearon en la cara pero no cayo y el lanzo otra patada.

-¡Oigan, déjenlo!

Kise escucho la voz de un hombre gritar pero sintió un golpe en la nuca que le doblo los sentidos y cayo al piso de rodillas al sentir como todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Miro como el hombre de traje que vino a rescatarlo, logro noquear a sus atacantes y luego sintió que se acerco para ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Kise sabía que de un segundo a otro iba a perder la consciencia.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Ah, fuck! ¡Te voy a llevar a un hospital!

Kise sacudió la cabeza y se alejo de el por el miedo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Un hospital no!

Solo dijo esas palabras cuando todo se volvió negro y perdió la consciencia.

 _ **Lo se, lo se. Mi culpa, se que prometí algo y ba! No lo pude lograr. Estuve pensando bien las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que subiré como pueda. Es decir, si pasa una semana y no subo, eso significa que subiré a la siguiente y será capitulo largo. Se que este capitulo es corto (?) pero necesitaba subir algo.**_

 _ **Jo jo jo, ya va a salir Kagami.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí, me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Se que much s tienen dudas pero poco a poco se irán resolviendo, no quiero dar spoilers.**_

 _ **Las parejas definitivas serán KagaKise, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, HimuIzu. Aun no estoy segura de a quien poner a Kuroko y a Murasakibara aunque estoy aun en dudas en poner MuraHimu y KasaKuro, seria interesante o HimuKasa (KasaHimu).**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_


	5. Golpes

Capitulo cinco: _ **Golpes**_

Un olor a comida lo hizo despertar. "¿Comida?". Pero si Aomine no sabia cocinar más que cereal y un miserable sándwich de puro jamón y el aroma era realmente delicioso. Abrió los ojos y se asusto al reconocer que no era su habitación. "¡¿En donde estoy?!". Al quererse parar, su cuerpo fallo y cayo de nuevo a la cama. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al marearse y miro a un lado de la cama un balde donde vomito.

Miro el cuarto. Era algo pequeño, solo tenia la cama, un ropero, una silla en una esquina y una televisión. Kise frunció el ceño y se sentó. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era la misma de ayer, el pans y la camiseta eran unas medidas mas grandes que el. Su cuerpo protesto y se reviso. Tenia una pomada en varios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo y la mano derecha vendada donde uno de sus atacantes le había cortado.

¿En dónde estaba? Era claro que no era un hospital, al menos su salvador había respetado su decisión antes de desmayarse pero lo más importante era saber quien fue el que lo ayudo, Kise no había alcanzado a verlo.

Llevo sus manos al vientre y acaricio, estaba vez había hecho todo para proteger a su bebe, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que con Aomine, ya nadie iba a lastimar a su bebe, el no lo iba a permitir y era una promesa y Ryota jamás rompía una. Sin embargo, su cuerpo dolía horrores y las lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro.

¿Cuándo las cosas por fin mejorarían? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar? ¿Por qué la vida era así con él? Definitivamente había sido una mala persona en su vida pasada para que el karma le estuviera golpeando de esa manera.

A sus 6 años Kise había recibido su primer golpe cuando un niño de su salón se enojo con el y cuando Yukio se entero, había regañado a su agresor y durante los siguientes años nunca nadie más le levanto la mano quitando a Yukio pero era la forma de demostrar cariño del pelinegro y Kise sabia que nunca era para lastimarlo. Luego llego Haizaki y aunque Kasamatsu había hecho lo mejor que pudo, hubo golpes de los que simplemente no lo pudo proteger pero había estado con el apoyándolo. La tercera vez fue cuando estuvo en Kaijo, en un partido cuando un chico mayor se quiso sobrepasar con el pero su equipo lo protegió. La cuarta vez en su último juego de la secundaria cuando un jugador del equipo contrario no acepto su derrota y se las quiso cobrar con el por ser el As de Kaijo. La quinta cuando estuvo en Teikon y el capitán del club de soccer lo ataco por según bajarle a su novia (cuando toda la escuela ya sabia que era gay) pero Murasakibara y Akashi lo habían salvado. La sexta vez por querer proteger a Kuroko pero terminaron ambos siendo salvados por Aomine. La séptima vez una chica lo abofeteó por rechazarla. La octava vez fue la madre de Daiki cuando este lo presento como su novio. La novena, la que mas daño le había ocasionado y no solo físicamente, había sido con Aomine, hacia unos días. La decima y ultima por el momento, y esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir, fue lo que llevo a ese lugar, lo de anoche.

Pero el iba a ser fuerte, tenia, debía de serlo.

Se limpio el rostro cuando escucho una voz masculino fuera de la habitación, al parecer hablaba por teléfono y por algunas palabras que lograba entender, hablaban en ingles. La curiosidad le gano y armándose de fuerza, logro levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Frunció el ceño y mordiéndose el labio, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y salió. Camino hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y miro que se encontraba en un departamento, no era muy grande y en la cocina, un hombre hablaba por celular mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

En la mesa había comida servida y a Ryota se le hizo agua la boca, tenía un hambre atroz y sentía que era capaz de comerse todo. Y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, se fue acercando a la mesa y tomo un poco con las manos.

-Oh, ya estas despierto. Mejor siéntate para comer

Kise levanto la mirada y sonrojo violentamente. Su salvador estaba a un metro de él y le sonreía divertido. Era tal vez de su edad, de su estatura pero un poco más ancho, de piel pálida. Tenía un cabello negro, largo y parte de él le tapaba el ojo izquierdo que eran de un color gris llamativo y brilloso, debajo del derecho tenía un coqueto lunar. El joven era todo un sex appeal, con un aire seductor rodeándolo. Sería un modelo muy codiciado.

Kise aparto la mirada cohibido.

-Yo…bueno-No sabía que decir

El joven hombre tío ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

-Siéntate, hay que desayunar antes de que se enfrié la comida, ¿bien?

Kise asintió porque realmente tenía hambre y su bebe también. Se sentó y comenzó a comer arroz blanco.

-Me llamo Tatsuya Himuro

Kise levanto la cabeza y sonrió un poco con las mejillas. Abrió la boca para decir su nombre pero la cerro rápidamente. No, no podía decir su nombre verdadero, que tal que Himuro lo reconociera.

-Reiji Tsukishima*

Himuro sonrió e inicio una tranquila plática sobre él. Kise escucho con atención. Himuro era un joven empresario de una empresa estadounidense que empezaba a expandirse por Japón y había llegado a la ciudad hacia un par de meses ya que estaba a cargo de la construcción de una nueva sucursal. Tenía 26 años, era de Japón pero sabía vivido en América su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

Himuro no le pregunto nada lo cual Kise agradeció pero le dijo algunas cosas. Casi toda la verdad pero transformada para evitar preguntas que no quería contestar. Su novio lo maltrataba, Kise no lo soporto mas y tomo la decisión de huir lejos de Tokio, llego a $·&/$%/ y lo que vivió por esos, lo demás no necesitaba saber, sabía que era mentir pero era mejor así. No menciono que estaba embarazado, después de todo no lo volvería a ver.

Himuro lo miro a los ojos después de apartarse el cabello de la cara y se tornaron serios pero admirados, orgullosos.

-Tomaste una buena decisión Reiji, no debes de permitir eso aunque creo que debiste mejor a ver ido con la policía pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Se lo que es eso, mi madre también paso por eso, mi padre era un hombre posesivo y muy celoso. Mi mamá era una mujer hermosa y el la culpaba de que los hombres voltearan a verla. Un día el estaba borracho y golpeo a mi mamá hasta matarla, yo tenía 12 años-sonrió con nostalgia y el cabello cayó sobre su rostro-Si ella hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera tomado una decisión como tú, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ella estaría viva. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor…?

Pero cerró la boca abruptamente al verlo, la expresión de Himuro era de total sorpresa y Kise no entendió al principio él porque hasta que miro las lágrimas caer sobre la mesa. En algún momento Kise había empezado a llorar cuando Himuro estaba contando su historia, una historia triste y trágica. El blondo sollozo y se llevo las manos al rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Lo siento pero ¡están triste! Solo eras un niño y te arrebato a tu mamá. Ese hombre es un monstruo. ¡Lo siento mucho Himuro-san, debiste sufrir mucho!

Rompió en llanto, en uno descontrolado que lo hacía sacudirse y Himuro seguía en una clase de shock sin dejar de mirarlo. Ryota no entendía él porque estaba llorando, si tenía que admitirlo, Himuro había pasado también por una vida difícil pero tal vez era un poco exagerado su llanto, quizá eran las hormonas del embarazo.

Entre llanto y llanto, no dejo de comer, tenía que alimentar a su bebe. Cuando Himuro pareció reaccionar, sonrió de una manera que Kise no pudo comprender y miro como el pelinegro le extendió papel con el cual se limpio las lagrimas y luego se levanto para ponerse a su lado y pasarle la mano por la espalda en una suave caricia.

-Oh, ya, no es para que llores Reiji pero gracias

Kise asintió y después de unos minutos dejo de llorar y siguieron comiendo en silencio, en uno que no era para nada incomodo. Solo esperaba que como Himuro había dicho, había tomado la mejor decisión.

 _ **Mo jojojo, jo! Se que much s pensaron, creyeron que seria Kagami el que lo rescato pero BUM! Fue Himuro! Al principio lo iba a ser pero decidí mejor posponerlo un poco mas.**_

 _ ***Escogi el apellido Tsukushima por Tsukki (Kei Tsukushima) de Haikyuu.**_

 _ **Ya tengo ahora si las parejas definitivas, no me enfocare mucho en ellas pero cuando termine el KagaKise pondré los extras donde se hablara mas de esas parejas.**_

 _ **Serán: MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, KasaKuro**_

 _ **Voy a estar actualizando los fines de semana. Se que también tiene curiosidad de saber quien fue el amor imposible de Takao pero pronto.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que es todo.**_

 _ **Gracias! Nos vemos la siguiente semana!**_


	6. Un paso a la vez

Capitulo seis: _**Un paso a la vez**_

Se sentó en el sillón y dejo la taza de té en la mesa antes de prender la televisión como Himuro le había pedido mientras este lavaba los trastes. Hacia unos minutos habían terminado de almorzar pero se habían quedado platicando, más bien Himuro sobre él y sus amigos, sobre todo de Tiger, como llamaba a su mejor amigo, su hermano no consanguíneo.

Himuro y Tiger fueron basquetbolistas en su niñez y adolescencia, como él lo cual atrajo por completo su atención aunque intento disimularlo, pero en América y de anécdotas graciosos que compartió con su amigo antes de que un problema los distanciara pero habían recuperado su amistad. Kise lo miro curioso pero no pregunto y el callo que también había jugado basket.

El pelinegro se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos que Ryota no quiso interrumpir hasta que el teléfono del departamento sonó y Himuro se levanto para contestar. Hablo en voz baja en ingles, Kise era bilingüe y podía entender pero no quería meterse en esa conversación y se distrajo mirando a su alrededor. Himuro solo dijo unas cosas y luego colgó, volteo a ver al blondo y fue cuando le había dicho que se fuera a la sala a ver televisión.

No estaba seguro de que decir después, de que iba a pasar. Era claro que tenía que dar las gracias pero se sentía nervioso. Lo había salvado, lo había curado, lo había cuidado, lo había dejado dormir en su casa, no lo había llevado a un hospital y lo había alimentado. Himuro era una buena persona.

Su mente estaba en otro lado que no prestaba atención a la televisión ni a su alrededor así que no se dio cuenta cuando Himuro se había sentado a su lado que sintió su penetrante mirada grisácea sobre él y volteo encontrándose con la sonrisa del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te sientes Reiji?

Kise frunció el ceño y lo miro confundido pero rápidamente recordó. El era Reiji. Sonrojo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, gracias-suspiro-Creo que es mejor que me vaya

Himuro ahora el sacudió su cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y su mirada amable.

-No creo que sea conveniente Reiji, no soy médico pero sé que es mejor que descanses. Pasa la noche aquí, no hay problema, mañana te vas…Por favor, me hará sentir tranquilo, no quisiera que te fueras con todo lo que te ha pasado, aunque sea solo por hoy

Kise quiso negarse pero no pudo decir no con esa expresión que puso el pelinegro. Respiro hondo y asintió. Himuro amplió su sonrisa y su ojo visible brillo.

-Genial. Bueno, yo tendré que salir un par de horas pero te puedes quedar aquí y regresare para comer. ¿Qué te gustaría…?

-¡Comida italiana!-grito y luego se tapo la boca avergonzado

Himuro rio con ganas y Kise se encogió con el rostro hasta con las orejas pintadas de un color carmesí. Miraron la televisión y de vez en cuando hablaban de trivialidades cuando la televisión los aburría. El moreno hablaba mucho de Tiger que Kise sentía que también lo conocía. Tiger había nacido aquí en Japón y vivido por 9 años hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y el se fue con su padre a América donde se conocieron. Kise se divertía con los relatos de ellos de niños. Sentía que la relación de Tatsuya y Tiger era como la Yukio y el. Más que amigos, como hermanos.

Himuro se fue después del medio día y Kise se fue a dormir por mientras. Cuando despertó sintió nauseas y corrió al baño donde vomito. Se lavo la boca y tomo unas pastillas para el dolor que Himuro le había dejado por si ocupaba. Sintió hambre y busco algo en el refrigerador. Había un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, un bote de nieve de pistache y una soda. No dudo en tomar las tres cosas, después de todo Himuro le había dicho que se sintiera como su casa y que el contenido del refrigerador estaba a su disposición. ¿Cómo no aceptar tal oferta?

Se sentó en el sillón y busco una película o algún programa entretenido. Había un partido de basket y solo pudo mirar unos minutos cuando recuerdos del pasado junto Aomine inundaron su cabeza y mejor le cambio.

¿Por qué Aomine tenía sus mejores y sus peores memorias?

¿Sería capaz de algún día olvidarlo o al menos que su recuerdo no doliera?

Con esos pensamientos y la película de "Titanic", las lágrimas escurrían sin cesar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué Jack y Rose no pudieron ser felices? ¿Por qué Jack tenía que morir? ¿Por qué la película era tan triste? ¿Por qué tenía música corta venas? ¿Por qué Leonardo DiCaprapio era tan guapo? ¿Por qué la viejita tiro el collar sabiendo que valía tanto? ¿Por qué el no pudo tener un final feliz con Aomine como había deseado por años?

-¡Maldito seas Ahomine! ¡Estúpido negro que no se mira en la oscuridad! ¡Estúpida y zorra Momoi que no puede mantener las piernas cerradas! ¡Idiota yo por creer que me amabas y por amarte!

Había prometido no llorar más pero no podía. Dejo el resto de la nieve en la mesita, se limpio las lágrimas y luego volvió a seguir comiendo. La película acabo y siguió "Pos data: Te amo" y su llanto continuo. Si, definitivamente tenían que ser las hormonas del embarazo.

De pronto el teléfono del departamento sonó y Kise se quedo inmóvil mirándolo. ¿Qué hacer? Himuro no le dijo que hacer y este ya había tardado, ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado. ¿Y si era una emergencia? ¿Y si era Himuro que se quería comunicar con él?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y armándose de valor, lo tomo y contesto.

-Departamento de Himuro Tatsuya

 _-¿Reiji? ¿Eres tú?-_ Era Himuro y este soltó una carcajada-¡ _Vaya, como una contestadora! Ah bueno, que bueno que contestaste, temía que no lo hicieras_ -suspiro- _Salió un imprevisto en la oficina y llegare tarde así que no podre llevar la comida. Mira, no hay muchas cosas pero en un frasco que parece de galletas pero no tiene suelo esconder dinero y en el refrigerador hay unos restaurantes donde suelo pedir comida a domicilio, pide lo que quieras y dile que es a mi nombre, ellos ya saben donde vivo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kise aferro el teléfono y no pudo contestar. "¿Qué?"

 _-¿Reiji, estas ahí?_

Ryota asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza. -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Podría robarte o hacerte otra maldad?

Escucho la suave risa del pelinegro del otro lado del teléfono.

- _¿Por qué todavía sigues ahí? Reiji se, aunque no te conozca, que eres una buena persona y ya estas tenido suficiente que soportar tu solo estos días que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda. Se lo que es pasar por lo que estas pasando y no me molesta, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kise sintió unas lagrimas recorrer por su rostro pero sonrió.

-De acuerdo…gracias Himuro-san

- _Todo bien Reiji, nos vemos en la tarde, espérame antes de que te vayas. Adiós_

-Adiós

Kise colgó y se dejo caer en el sillón. Llevo una mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura, una suave sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Aun existen personas buenas. Ah, mi bebe, ¿Qué eres? ¿Una hermosa princesa o un apuesto príncipe?

Recordó que conocidos que habían estado embarazados, llamaban a sus bebes de alguna manera. Una de sus compañeras de su trabajo llamaba a su bebe manzanita. Tal vez el debería buscar un lindo apodo para su bebe.

Unos minutos después se levanto y pidió comida, una hora después estaba sentado en el comedor comiendo. Miro la televisión para reposar un poco antes de meterse a bañar y ponerse la ropa que Himuro le había dejado. El pelinegro era casi de su misma complexión pero Ryota era un poco más delgado que el otro.

Entonces, ¿de quien había sido la ropa que llevaba puesta anteriormente?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sacudió la toalla de su cabello para secárselo. Se puso a limpiar un poco el apartamento y ayudo a lavar la poca ropa que tenia Himuro acumulada. Quería hacer algo, por muy mínimo que fuera, para agradecer todas las molestias que le había ocasionado.

Estaba doblando unas prendas cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Himuro hablando por celular pero cuando lo miro, callo y solo se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido. Kise sonrió avergonzado y entrelazo sus manos detrás de la espalda. Himuro sonrió ampliamente, se despidió con quien hablaba y colgó.

-Oh, vaya, gracias Reiji

Kise se encogió de hombros. –Es lo mínimo que podía hacer

Himuro soltó una carcajada y al echar una mirada por el departamento, miro en el sillón las cosas de Kise, el rubio ya estaba listo para irse. Respiro hondo y sacudió el cabello sobre su rostro.

-¿Así que ya te vas?

Kise asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista en otro punto que no fuera el pelinegro.

-Sí, quiero llegar al hotel antes de que anochezca-clavo su mirada dorada en la grisáceo del otro-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Himuro-san, cuando tenga oportunidad pienso pagarle por todo

Himuro rio. –No es necesario Reiji, lo hice porque quería, no te sientas obligado a pagarme por algo

Kise asintió no totalmente convencido. Había aprendido a lo largo de su vida que nadie hace algo por buena voluntad sin querer recibir algo cambio en un futuro, ya fuera cercano o lejano.

Se despidieron y el rubio prometió que algún día cercano regresaría a visitarlo para regresarle su ropa, y pagarle aunque Himuro no quisiera. Salió del edificio y subió al taxi que Himuro había llamado para él.

Unos minutos después Kise estaba de regreso a su habitación del hotel. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Antes de irse a dormir, vomito y luego se acostó. A la mañana siguiente, fue a otras entrevistas de empleo y fue a ver más departamentos. Encontró un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de un posible trabajo, era lo suficiente para él solo, contaba con lo necesario y la renta era accesible, así que lo agarro.

Esa tarde agarro todas y en la noche ya estaba instalado en el departamento. Kise sonrió con ganas, sentía que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco, las cosas se iban acomodando. Un paso a la vez, como decía su abuela. Su nuevo hogar necesitaba cosas y estaba emocionado de empezar con los arreglos. La casera le había dicho que podía píntalo y arreglar cosas que no afectaron a los vecinos.

Por lo pronto había comprado unas sabanas y una almohada para la cama, también utensilios de limpieza corporal y un poco de despensa, incluso había comprado una bonita manta color azul cielo con nubes blancas para bebe. Kise había quedado enamorada de ella y la había comprado sin dudarlo. La primera prenda para su bebe.

Saco su dinero y lo conto. Aun tenía bastante pero tendría que ir al banco y retirar todo su dinero ahorrado, todo lo que había ganado como modelo. Hizo la cena pero no pudo terminar de comer al sentir nauseas y mejor se fue a dormir.

Despertó pasadas de las 10 de la mañana cuando su celular sonó, había comprado una nueva tarjeta y así cambiar de número de celular pero había guardado los números de sus amigos más cercanos.

-¿Si? ¿Hola?

-Oh…hom, ¿Tsukishima Reiji-sama?

Kise frunció el ceño pero luego sus labios se extendieron por todo su rostro en una amplia sonrisa. Colgó y no se aguanto las ganas de gritar de la emoción. ¡Había conseguido el trabajo! Trabajaría en una florería, tal vez su imagen no concordaba con un empleado en una tienda así pero Ryota amaba las flores, su abuela le había heredado ese gusto por las flores y cuando había sido niño habían hecho mucha jardinería mucho.

Además sentía que de esa manera estaba con su abuela, conectada con ella. Empezaba en la semana que seguía, en tan solo dos días. Su horario seria de lunes a sábado, de 9 de la mañana 6 de la tarde con una hora libre. No estaba mal y la paga era buena, suficiente para lograr mantenerse y a su bebe.

Un paso a la vez.

Kise entro a su departamento y corrió al baño dejando caer todo cuando entro. Se arrodillo en el escusado y vomito. Se lavo la boca y salió del baño directo a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Fue a su cuarto, tomo la bolsa de ropa sucia que había arreglado desde la mañana, salió del departamento y fue a la lavandería cerca de su edificio.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había empezado a trabajar en la florería y dos desde lo pasado con Aomine, cuando este lo corrió. Aun seguía sin contactarse con sus amigos y por el momento no quería hacerlo porque una parte de él se sentía traicionado, enojado, herido con ellos.

¿Lo estarían buscando? ¿Lo extrañaban? ¿Realmente habían sido sus amigos? ¿Ellos sabían que Aomine nunca lo amo? ¿Qué lo engañaba con Momoi? Sabía que Yukio si lo era pero con todo lo que Kise había pasado era casi imposible no desconfiar, dudar, tal vez Kasamatsu se había cansado de él después de tantos años cuidándolo, diciéndole que era un idiota.

En su trabajo se llevaba bien con su compañero y su jefa y hasta el momento no había recibido queja alguna o un regaño, más bien Airi Haruno había dicho que desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí, había más clientela femenina que en realidad venían por él. Su compañero era Kouki Furihata, un joven de 23 años que por problemas no había podido terminar la universidad y trabajaba para ayudar a su madre con sus hermanos menores. Kise no sabía mucho de él pero por lo poco que Airi le había contado, su padre había muerto en un accidente dejando varias deudas que el intentaba pagar y por ello tenía dos trabajos y había desertado la universidad.

Furi le caía realmente bien y con el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo le había cogido cariño pero ¿quién no lo haría? Era adorable y el blondo no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla contra el cabello castaño de Kouki. Si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra, sin duda seria chihuahua. Furihata parecía un perrito chihuahua pero uno lindo.

Airi era una mujer cuarentona, de ojos y cabellos negros, era guapa y se conservaba joven, no aparentaba su verdadera edad. Había enviudado hace unos 5 años y era el sustento de sus dos hijos. Takeo de 16 y Yuzuru un adorable doncel de 13 años. Era una mujer fuerte, amable, divertida y servicial con todo aquel que necesitaba ayuda, era una persona admirable. Había incluso platicado con sus hijos, quienes le caían bien.

Kise suspiro y metió todo a lavadora, la prendió y se recargo en la pared con la espalda y una pierna, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los audífonos puestos. Levanto la vista del celular al sentir que lo miraban y se encontró con la mirada de una joven mujer que no era nada disimulada, Kise le sonrió con coquetería y luego saco su ropa para meterla en la secadora.

Unos minutos después estaba doblando la ropa, se había quitado ya los audífonos y guardado el celular por lo que era más consciente de su alrededor. Escucho la campana indicando que alguien había abierto la puerta y levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos de un color rojizo.

Ryota sintió que su corazón se paro y su respiración se corto. Esos ojos, ese hombre. ¡Era el de Maji bumger! El pelirrojo que se le acerco en el baño para ayudarlo. "¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué hago?"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al verlo, como si intentara recordar de donde lo había visto, que se le hacía conocido pero no estaba seguro de donde.

Entro en pánico y su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia. Dejo de hacer lo que hacía, no tomo nada y salió corriendo casi empujando en el proceso al pelirrojo. Escucho la voz del pelirrojo gritándole pero no quiso voltear.

-¡Oye espera!

Kise quería huir pero de pronto las nauseas regresaron y se detuvo abruptamente doblándose. Se tapo la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo se volvió borroso y perdió la consciencia al sentir que dos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron.

 _ **Puf! Kise se volvió a desmayar pero apareció Kagami! Yei!**_

 _ **Como esta vez fueron dos semanas hice casi las 6 hojas, espero que vaya gustando.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda referente a la historia, no duden en preguntar siempre y yo responderé para aclarar pero siempre y cuando no sean spoilers.**_

 _ **Jaja, a mí, en particular no me gusta la película de Titanic pero he visto como mucha gente llora al verla y la considera terriblemente romántica y conmovedora. No me gusta pero la escogi.**_

 _ **Pronto aparecerán otros personajes.**_

 _ **Oi, como les gustaría que Kise apodara al bebe? Cachorro? Bolita? No lo se, a mi no se me ocurre nada. Espero, acepto opciones, por favor, sería de gran ayuda.**_

 _ **Y gracias, por todos por seguir leyendo este fic.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	7. Taiga Kagami

Capitulo siete: _**Taiga Kagami**_

Kise frunció el ceño al escuchar música y si mal no estaba, era la canción de _The misfit go_ de _Oldcodex_ , una de sus bandas favoritas. No recordaba haber puesto música, solo que fuera uno de sus vecinos con el volumen alto. Suspiro y al levantarse de la cama, fue cuando lo recordó.

Pelirrojo. Huir. Desmayo.

Entro en pánico y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación vacía, con solo la cama donde el había estado acostado hace unos segundos y una mesita de noche al lado. Respiro hondo y su corazón siguió latiendo al ver que no era un hospital. Pero, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿quién lo había salvado esta vez? Sería un milagro si hubiera sido Himuro otra vez.

Escucho el timbre y su piel se erizo al reconocer la voz. ¡Era el pelirrojo! El pelirrojo lo había traído al parecer a su departamento. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿Lo iba a secuestrar? ¿Le sacaría los órganos para venderlos al mercado negro? ¿Lo mataría solo por placer? ¿Sabía quién era realmente y lo llevaría de vuelta a Tokio? Aunque si el pelirrojo tuviera intensiones malas, ya le hubiera hecho pero eso no le quitaba el miedo del cual Kise fue preso y seguía imaginándose miles de situaciones donde el no salía para nada beneficiado. Pero no, si era necesario el iba a luchar.

De pronto reacciono al escuchar dos voces afuera del cuarto y busco rápidamente por la habitación algo con lo cual defenderse.

-Está en este cuarto, creo que aun esta inconsciente

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Kagami?-dijo alguien suspirando

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Por qué crees que yo soy el responsable?!

-Leo esta en el puesto número 11, es lógico Bakagami. La suerte no está de tu lado y no cuentas con tu objeto de la suerte

La conversación lo dejo confundido y cuando la puerta fue abierta, Kise no reacciono de la mejor manera y se lanzo hacia el primero que entro.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

El blondo rugió cuando fue acorralado contra la pared, sus manos fueron apresadas arriba de su cabeza y una pierna se coló entre las suyas para evitar que pateara. Forcejo pero un cuerpo más alto y grueso que él se lo prohibió

-¡Ehy, ehy! ¡Tranquilo, te vas a lastimar! ¡No te haremos daño!

-Definitivamente algo hiciste Kagami

-¡Oi! ¡Mejor ayúdame!

Miro que era el pelirrojo, de nombre Kagami, era el que lo tenía contra la pared y que un alto peliverde de ojos del mismo color detrás de unos lentes, buscaba algo de un maletín de doctor. Lanzo un cabezazo pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo entonces Kise lo mordió en el hombro con fuerza y fue cuando sintió un pinchazo, todo se volvió borroso y quedo inconsciente.

 _Estaba en su casa, donde creció. Se levanto de la cama y se extraño al reconocer su cuarto, hacia años que no había vuelto a pisar esa casa. Salió de la habitación y escucho voces en la cocina. Sonrió al reconocerlas y entro. Su nana y Yukio, el del presente con 26 años estaban preparando la mezcla para hacer galletas, hablaban de algo y el pelinegro tenia harina en las mejillas._

 _Ryota sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Extrañaba a su familia, ellos dos habían sido y seguían siendo parte de el. Ambos levantaron la vista y le sonrieron._

 _-Te has tardado en despertar idiota_

 _Kise rio y se acerco. Él sabia que era un sueño así que lo iba a disfrutar mientras durara y despertara. Entre los tres hicieron la comida y despertó cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, fue a abrir y se encontró con Aomine quien a verlo, se lanzo a sus labios para besarlo._

Abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser así?". Que su nana estuviera viva, estar con Yukio y Aomine, que nada malo hubiera pasado entre el peliazul y el. ¿Qué es lo que Momoi y la señora Aomine le habían dicho? Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y se limpio el rostro. No tenia, no debía de pensar en eso, era pasado y solo se atormentaba.

Se sentía algo mareado, cansado y con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor. Entonces lo recordó. Se cubrió el rostro y jadeo. El peliverde posiblemente le inyecto un tranquilízate cuando ataco al pelirrojo. Respiro hondo. Si fueran malas personas ya le hubieran lastimado pero Kagami no lo ataco en vez de eso lo detuvo para que no se lastimara, tal vez Kise exagero y debía pedir una disculpa por lo que hizo. Y fue cuando capto ese aroma.

Comida.

Giro el rostro y miro en la mesa de noche un plato repleto de terikayi al lado de una nota. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Tomo la hoja y sonrió a medias.

" _ **Hola, me llamo Taiga Kagami, ahora no soy un desconocido al cual atacar. Deje comida por si deseas. Solo quiero ayudarte"**_

La nota no decía mas y Kise sintió un poco de remordimiento. Recordó haberlo mordido, Kagami nunca lo ataco, el si pero había reaccionado así con todas las cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de los días. Lo único que quería era proteger a su bebe. Llevo sus manos al vientre y lo acaricio. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Un atroz hambre le vino de pronto y rio ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, comamos

Tome el plato y dio el primer bocado con recelo pero al masticarlo descubrió que era realmente delicioso y aun estaba caliente. Gimió y comió todo en un par de minutos pero aun tenia hambre y sintió antojo de nieve de limón con galletas de chocolate. Frunció el ceño pero se levanto y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Qué hora era? Avanzo unos pasos por el pasillo pegado a la pared para no tropezar con algo. Detrás de una puerta miro luz y por el sonido de agua caer, alguien se estaba bañando.

Siguió su recorrido, abrió una puerta y sonrió al ver que había llegado a la cocina, tanteo hasta llegar al refrigerador y lo abrió. La luz que salió de el ilumino un poco a su alrededor. Bueno, si lo había recogido y llevado a su casa para ayudarlo, podía agarrar de su comida y eso hizo. En la estufa aun había teriyaki y no dudo en comer del sartén. Saco del refrigerador un recipiente con lasaña y un jugo de arándano antes de cerrarlo y seguir comiendo.

-¡Por kamisama!

Todo sabia tan delicioso que no le importo comer con las manos y que la lasaña estuviera fría, eso no le quitaba el sabor. Se sentó en el piso en posición de loto con todas las cosas alrededor. Tan sumergido estaba comiendo que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la cocina hasta que la luz fue prendida.

-¡¿What the hell?!

Kise levanto rápidamente la mirada asustado pero al ver al pelirrojo, se quedó con la boca abierta y su rostro exploto en un color carmesí. Kagami estaba en el marco de la puerta, con un solo un short puesto, una toalla en el cuello y el pecho descubierto por donde gotas de agua escurrían, al igual que de su cabello húmedo.

Parpadeo varias veces y cuando el pelirrojo frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de él, Ryota reacciono e intento levantarse pero no pudo. Se había dormido una pierna. Aparto la mirada y no supo que hacer.

-Yo…bu-bueno, lo siento

Levanto la mirada cuando el otro rio ligeramente y Kise lo miro confundido. Kagami tenía una suave mirada y se había acercado un poco.

-¿Sabes? Para eso están las mesas

Kise sonrojo aun más y se encogió. Kagami le extendió una mano y la acepto con algo de recelo, le ayudo a incorporarse y levantar todas las cosas colocándolas en la mesa. El blondo lo siguió sin decir nada además ¿que se supone que tendría que decir? Se sentó en una silla cuando el pelirrojo le hizo una seña pero no se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez. Ese hombre era pura tentación.

El pelirrojo noto su incomodidad pero no entendió porque, ambos eran hombres y no estaba desnudo pero tomo la camiseta que había dejado en el sillón al llegar del trabajo y se la coloco antes de seguir secando su cabello.

Kise suspiro y con todo su estupor, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y, yo bueno, quiero darte las gracias y pedirte una disculpa por lo ocurrido, no debí de atacarte

Kagami sacudió la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. –Está bien, creo que es normal que reaccionaras así

No dijeron nada más y después de unos minutos Kise siguió comiendo. Fue cuando Kise miro el reloj colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta de que apenas iban a ser las 5 de la mañana. Alcanzaba a ir a su departamento a dormir un par de horas y luego ir a su trabajo. Kagami no le pregunto nada y solo se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, sus parpados se iban cerrando de poco a poco y cuando se quedo dormido por unos minutos donde Kise solo sonrió porque despertó y se levanto de un salto.

-Creo que iré a dormir, también deberías de hacerlo, si quieres-se encogió de hombros y con una mano sacudió su cabello-después te puedes ir

Kise lo miro y sonrió al asentir. –Gracias

Kagami sonrojo, asintió y se fue entrando a un cuarto. Aun existían personas buenas, Kagami parecía ser una persona algo ingenua y buena persona a pesar de su físico indicaba lo contrario. Terminando de comer, lavo los trastes y regreso a la cama donde cayó profundamente dormido.

Despertó unas horas después cuando la alarma de su celular sonó y se levanto. Salió de la habitación y se fijo que Kagami aun no despertaba. Iba a irse pero no pudo, Kagami había hecho mucho por él y el no había actuado de la mejor manera con él, tenía que hacer algo Kagami también.

Se acerco a la cocina e hizo el desayuno para el pelirrojo, escribió una nota y se salió del departamento.

" _ **Buenos días Kagami-san, me llamo Reiji Tsukishima. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y perdón por todas las molestias causadas. Deje el desayuno hecho, por si desea comer**_ ".

Y también dejado de la nota dejo un poco de dinero por todo lo que había tomado de su refrigerador. Miro la puerta por unos segundos y cuando salió del edificio, sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo y el presentimiento de que volvería a verlo.

 _ **Lo sé, capitulo feo, horrible. Epa! Pero salió Kagami y poco a poco la trama se irá desarrollando.**_

 _ **Tarde un poco más de una semana, solo por dos días, voy a subir los fines de semana solo que no completaba las tres hojas pero hice cuatro, bueno por un cachito casi son las cuatro completas.**_

 _ **Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, no duden en decirme, intentare responder.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo!**_


	8. Fuego

Capitulo ocho: _**Fuego**_

Cuando dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a ver a Kagami, el hombre pelirrojo, jamás había imaginado que sería bajos esas circunstancias.

Se había cumplido exactamente dos meses desde que huyo de Tokio, dos meses de embarazo y su vientre apenas comenzaba a notarse un poco hinchado, que había subido un par de kilos pero solo se notaba si se levantaba la camisa y se ponía de perfil. Durante esos días se había atrevido a hacer una carta a Yukio donde le decía que estaba bien y que no los buscara por el momento, que intentaría escribirle una carta cada mes para informarle como estaba, no menciono lo de Aomine ni su embarazo. La había mandado de la ciudad vecina y sin dirección para que no le contestara.

Se había atrevido también ir con un doctor, de la confianza de su jefa después de que se había desmayado en su trabajo. Su bebe estaba bien pero le había recetado unas vitaminas y recomendado evitar el estrés porque tenía ligeramente un poco alta la presión y eso podía afectar al feto. Al final, les había contado su historia a su jefa y a Furihata pero sin decirles todo por completo y la verdad, como a Himuro.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y desayunado antes de irse a su trabajo. Llego al mismo tiempo que Furihata quien había abierto la tienda, Airi había salido de emergencias y le había dejado las llaves al castaño. Fue un día tranquilo y habían cerrado un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Había ido a cenar a un Magi Bumger con Kouki y luego cada uno se retiro a sus casas.

En su departamento se había sentado en su sillón para ver un poco de televisión y unos minutos después volvió a comer algo ligero. Se fue a su cuarto donde se sentó en una cama con un libro de maternidad que Airi le había prestado y se puso a leer cuando sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Se había despertado por el fuerte olor a humo, todos los gritos a su alrededor y al sentirse sofocado. Se estaba incendiando el edificio. Kise tocio y se levanto de un salto para guardar en una mochila todas sus cosas de valor, sobre todo la manta de su bebe y el dinero. Al salir de su departamento, los ojos le picaron por el humo y su respiración se corto por unos minutos.

No se miraba mucho. Se había dado la vuelta listo para irse y ponerse a salvo lejos del edificio cuando unos llantos de unos niños lo hizo detenerse y recordar a su vecina. Nanami era una mujer pasando de los treinta, con dos niños d años, con un bebe casi a punto de dar a luz y su esposo había tenido que salir de la ciudad por su trabajo y regresaba la siguiente semana por lo que estaba sola con los niños. Y si escuchaba llantos solo significaba que aun no habían salido del edificio.

Kise tenía que hacer algo y eso hizo. Corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrir pero estaba cerrado así que tomando distancia, se impulso hacia la puerta y la abrió de una fuerte patada, no era débil físicamente. Se asusto al ver a Nanami inconsciente en el suelo y los niños intentando hacerla despertar. Kise entro en pánico al notar que las fuertes y gigantes flamas se acercaban pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a sacar a Nanami y a los niños de ahí aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo.

Se acerco a los niños y les sonrió para tranquilizarlos y revisar el pulso de la mujer.

-Otoya, Yuzu, los voy a sacar y a su mamá también de aquí pero tienen que hacerme caso, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños lo miraron sin dejar de llorar pero asintieron. Ryota tomo a la mujer en brazos e hizo que los niños se agarraran de las correas de la mochila y que no las soltaran en ningún momento hasta que estuvieran a salvo lejos del fuego. Al salir al pasillo el fuego ya había llegado hasta ellos y Kise corrió como pudo con la mujer en brazos y no tan rápido para que los niños pudieran seguir su paso.

Sus ojos picaban y su garganta la sentía seca, sentía sudor recorrer por su cuerpo y sentía miedo. Una parte de su mente le pedía que los dejara para que se salvara él y su bebe pero simplemente no podía dejar a Nanami embarazada e inconsciente y a los niños asustados a su suerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente recorrieron por su rostro.

-Por f-favor… ¡Ayuda!

"¡Que alguien nos ayude!". Sus pies comenzaron a flaquear y su vista se hizo borrosa, y en su mente comenzó inmediatamente a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para que los salvara a todos. Sollozo al escuchar los llantos desesperados y asustados de los niños, sintió sus respiraciones se volvían dificultosas y el pulso de Nanami se iba volviendo lento. "Por favor…"

Fue cuando escucho un sonido, la voz de un hombre y sintió un poco de esperanza que comenzaba a evaporarse. El teñido intento gritar pero de su boca ni una sola palabra salió, su garganta le dolía y trago saliva. No soporto más sus piernas y cayo de rodillas. Pero Otoya al escuchar la voz, comenzó a gritar con la garganta irritada pidiendo ayuda y su hermana Yuzu, se abrazo al teñido, el la sintió débil y se asusto.

-No cierres los ojos Yuzucchi-murmuro

De pronto, de entre las llamas pareció un bombero, de complexión alta y corpulenta, no podía ver su rostro por el casco que llevaba. Kise casi sonrió y se hecho a llorar al sentirse aliviado. La ayuda había llegado.

El bombero se acerco y le ayudo tomando a la mujer inconsciente, Ryota se levanto pero no lograba entender lo que el bombero decía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su todo era borroso hasta que el bombero le dio una suave patada que le hizo reaccionar y mirarlo.

-¡Sígueme y ayuda a los niños!

Kise tosió pero asintió. Tomo las manos de los menores y jalo de ellos, bajaron dos pisos por las escaleras ya que vivían hasta el último piso que era el quinto pero las llamas no los dejaron continuar más. Escucho que el bombero hablaba posiblemente por radio pidiendo ayuda para salir del edificio porque el fuego no los dejaba avanzar más y estaban en el tercer piso.

-¡Vamos!

Ryota volteo y lo siguió. El bombero caminaba sin miedo y sin esfuerzo. Miro con admiración como el bombero aun con la mujer en brazos, de una patada tiro una puerta que les impedía continuar. Kise sintió que la niña se desvanecía y alcanzo a detenerla antes de que cayera al piso.

-¡Yuzu!-exclamo Otoya

Ryota quiso decir algo pero a pesar de todo el ruido que había de sirenas y el fuego consumiendo cosas, alcanzo a escuchar el crujir de la madera y levanto la mirada. Con los ojos muy abiertos noto como un pedazo de techo de desprendía y su cuerpo reacciono rápidamente. Empujo al niño hacia el bombero y se dio media vuelta cubriendo con su cuerpo a Yuzu. Al caer al piso, sintió que su frente golpeo contra el piso y la madera caer a sus pies apresándolos.

Kise no pudo mantenerse consciente.

Despertó en un cuarto en blanco, con suero conectado en sus venas y una mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar. Al comprender que estaba en un hospital, entro en pánico y se sentó para quitarse las cosas pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una joven enfermera entro.

-¡No, no se los quite! ¡Tranquilícese por favor!

Kise obedeció a regañadientes y la enfermera le reviso sus signos. Recargo la cabeza en las almohadas y suspiro. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? No lo lograba recordar.

-Voy a decirle al bombero que ya despertó-Kise la miro confundido y ella sonrió suavemente-desde que lo trajeron al hospital y supo de su condición, por cierto felicidades, no se ha retirado

Kise la miro sorprendido. ¿Bombero? Frunció el ceño y resoplo porque seguía sin recordar, su cabeza y piernas dolían horriblemente. Entonces fue cuando cayo el la cuenta de lo que la enfermera dijo. Sabían que estaba embarazado.

Volteo el rostro para verla y decirle algo pero ella ya había salido de la habitación y mejor cerro los ojos. Los volvió a abrir al escuchar que la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió de ver entrar al pelirrojo, Kagami, con el uniforme de bombero. Su expresión era de genuina preocupación.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto al acercarse

Kise sonrojo ante el plural de su pregunta y sonrió levemente.

-Si, gracias pero-frunció el ceño-¿qué paso?

Kagami arrugo el rostro desconcertado y Ryota se mordió internamente la mejilla ante lo gracioso que se miraba sus extrañas cejas fruncidas.

-Tu edificio se incendio

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y los recuerdos regresaron a su mente con fuerza, tanto que comenzó a dolerle aun mas y llevo las manos al rostro al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-Si, si, lo rec… ¡¿Yuzu?! ¡¿Nanami, Otoya?!-lo miro asustado-¡¿Están bien?!

Kagami asintió. –Lo están, están bien, nada grave, solo-suspiro y sus ojos rojos lo miraron con gran intensidad-solo que te arriesgaste demasiado al proteger a la niña pero fue valiente

El teñido ruborizo. Durante su vida solo una persona le había llamado valiente y había sido su abuela, sin contar a Himuro que también le había llamado valiente aunque indirectamente. Kagami le conto lo que paso. El edificio departamental había sido consumido por el fuego y muy pocas cosas habían podido salvarse, no había muerto nadie, solo heridos pero anda de gravedad.

Kise sintió su corazón volverse a romper. Todo lo que comenzaba a construir para su nueva vida se había destruido de un momento a otro. Sus esperanzas, su nuevo hogar. No pudo con todas las emociones que se le juntaron y comenzó a sollozar, rompió a llorar como había se había prometido no volver a hacerlo pero no podía soportar mas.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!-grito entre lagrimas y llevo sus manos a su cabello-¡¿Hasta cuando…?!

"¡¿…seré feliz?! ¿Cuánto mas tengo que sufrir?". Se encogió pegando sus piernas al pecho y llevando las manos a su vientre, como si con esa acción pudiera proteger a su bebe de todo, y recargo la cabeza en las rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

-Yo, hom…-escucho que Kagami trago saliva-Lo siento por todo, salve tu mochila, aquí la tengo conmigo y no la abrí

Kise no levanto el rostro pero de reojo miro al pelirrojo. El bombero se rascaba la nuca nervioso, como si quisiera darle consuelo, algunas palabras de aliento pero no supiera que o como y de pronto Kagami respiro hondo, se puso a su lado y con timidez pero firmemente, le acaricio la espalda sin decir nada y eso para el fue reconfortante, el saber que por el momento no estaba solo.

Duro unos minutos así hasta que se calmo y Kagami se aparto. Ninguno dijo nada. El pelirrojo fue el primero en romper el silencio cuando lo miro a los ojos con una expresión seria pero decidida y suspiro.

-Ven a vivir conmigo-dijo

Kise parpadeo varias veces sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los felinos rojos de Kagami, procesando lo que le había dicho.

-¡¿Qué?!

 _ **Cabum! Jajaja, nuestro sexy Kagami bombero apareció. Ahora si el trama comienza a tomar su rumbo.**_

 _ **Voy a ser todo lo posible por traer cada fin de semana un capitulo de 4 hojas, el pasado y este pude hacerlas, así que, por que los demás no?**_

 _ **Oh, ya quiero que los demás personajes aparezcan pero todavía falta un poco para los demás.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí, leerme, votar, comentar. Espero que les vaya gustando y sigan leyendo esto.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**_


	9. Takuma Kagami

Capitulo nueve: **_Takuma Kagami_**

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?", se volvió a preguntar sin abrir la boca, respiro hondo, bajo del taxi y miro el edificio. Volteo el rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho y miro los ojos rojos de Kagami.

-Vamos…

Kise frunció el ceño pero asintió y obedeció. Había pasado dos días desde el incendio, desde que se quedo sin hogar y Kagami le propuso vivir con el mientras encontraba otro lugar y la póliza del seguro les pagara por los daños sufridos. Propuso sonaba muy de tomar una decisión entre si y no cuando Kagami en realidad lo hizo, lo obligo a aceptar. En un principio había pensado en pedirle asilo a Airi por unos días pero su jefa y sus hijos habían salido de la ciudad y regresaban hasta la siguiente semana, Furihata y el estaban de encargados en la florería. Furi no era una opción y no quería ser una molestia para Himuro. Así que no le quedo de otra que ir con Kagami.

Entraron al elevador y Ryota cerro los ojos durante el viaje. Kagami salió y lo siguió, el teñido no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había salido del hospital y no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Al ingresar al departamento, Kagami fue directo a un cuarto y el sentó en uno de los sillones en posición fetal y hecho una mirada al departamento. Estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí pero noto unos cuadernos y juguetes en una esquina. Enarco una ceja mas volteo hacia el balcón del departamento, tenía una hermosa vista. Escucho ruidos pero no se levanto.

Unos minutos después Kagami regreso, tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido.

-Arregle un cuarto para ti, le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara. Espero que te guste

Kise lo miro con el ceño fruncido, suspiro y se levanto para seguirlo. Entro al cuarto donde el pelirrojo le indico y puso los ojos en blanco al verlo. Era el cuarto donde había estado la otra vez pero equipado. Había varios muebles nuevos, unas almohadas y sabanas limpias y artículos de limpieza. En pocas palabras, habían arreglado el cuarto para el.

Ryota lo miro sin expresión alguna y Kagami frunció el ceño consternado.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que cambie algo?

El teñido no supo que decir más que reír. Kagami se miraba realmente asustado por su reacción y se limpio las leves lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

-Es perfecta, gracias Kagami-kun

Kagami suspiro y sonrió aliviado. Salieron y fueron a la cocina para desayunar. Kise se sentó en la mesa mirando al otro hacer la comida. Una vez que se sentaron a comer, Kagami lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno, ya que vivirás aquí tienes el departamento a tu disposición. Solo ahí un baño así que tendremos que compartirlo-suspiro-ya que no estas muy convencido de esto repartiremos los gastos de la despensa, ¿de acuerdo?

Kise asintió. Acepto todas las condiciones de Kagami y el dio algunas. Ya que Kagami no quería aceptar que le pagara renta por el tiempo que viviría con el, ayudaría a pagar todos los servicios además de la despensa y le dio un juego de llaves del departamento.

Había hablado con Airi y Furihata sobre el accidente y como el castaño iba a estar trabajando solo por unos días, solo estaría abriendo la tienda medio turno hasta que Kise regresara. Kagami era bombero por lo que tenia horarios irregulares, le había avisado que a veces no iba a la estación, otras no llevaba a dormir al departamento en días pero que le iba a comunicar.

Kagami aviso que se iba a dar una ducha mientras Kise hacia algo de comer ya que el pelirrojo tenia que irse a la estación de bomberos. Comieron en silencio, Kagami se ofreció a lavar los trastes y luego se fue, dijo que regresaría antes de que anocheciera. Kise se sentó en un sillón y prendió la televisión cuando escucho una canción sonar.

Enarco una ceja y se levanto. La música provenía del departamento pero no de la televisión ni de su celular, agudizo el oído y se dio cuenta que provenía de un cuarto, posiblemente el de Kagami. Entro y miro el celular en la cama, aun sonaba y se mordió el labio inferior al no saber que hacer. ¿Contestar o dejarlo sonar? ¿y si era una emergencia?

Respiro hondo cuando el celular callo, "Bueno, si vuelve a sonar, contesto", pensó y unos segundos después volvió a sonar. Tomo el celular y miro la foto y nombre de quien llamaba. El nombre era Takuma y era un niño no mayor a los 7 años, de cabello rubio rojizo cayéndole sobre la frente, brillantes ojos ámbar y piel clara, quien tenia sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de Kagami, ambos con amplias sonrisas.

Kise se quedo sorprendido. ¿Kagami tenia un hijo? Sacudió la cabeza y contesto antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Daddy, i miss you! How are you? I'm fine, I like everything that gives me Grandpa. Daddy, I want you back

Kise trago saliva y volvió a suspirar.

-I'm sorry, your dad no está-se puso nervioso y confundió los idiomas-olvido el cellphone

-Oh, ¿porque tienes su celular?-pregunto en japonés

Kise sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. –Lo olvido-respondió en japonés

El niño no dijo nada por unos segundos por lo que el teñido por unos segundos creyó que había colgado hasta que lo escucho suspirar.

-Yo quería hablar con mi papá-se lamento

Kise sintió que su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el tono triste del niño, él tenía que hacer algo.

-Yo se que tu papá también te extraña y mucho. Me llamo Reiji Tsukishima, ¿y tú?

-Takuma Kagami, es un placer conocerlo Tsukishima-san

Kise sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-El placer es todo mío Kagamicchi

De su boca ya había salido el –cchi que agregaba a las personas que quería sin darse cuenta y cuando reacciono, escucho la risa del niño del otro lado de la línea y no se arrepintió.

-¿Kagamicchi? Jajaja, suena gracioso pero me gusta…entonces, ¿te puedo llamar Rei-chan? Después de todo eres amigo de papi

Kise se sentó en la cama en posición de loto.

-Claro que si Kagamicchi

Y así pasaron los minutos. Se quedo hablando por celular con el hijo del bombero. Sonrió y rió como hacia un tiempo que no lo hacia, había algo en el niño que le hizo olvidar todo por un momento y ser alegre Kise Ryota que siempre había sido. El niño le conto que vivía en Los Ángeles con su abuelo y su mamá que aun seguía en el hospital, de todos sus amigos y de su primaria ya que tenia 6 años y estaba en primero. Que hablaba ingles y japonés a la perfección así como escribirlo solo que el japonés se le complicaba un poco más, que los adultos decían que era muy inteligente a su edad. Kise lo escuchaba y preguntaba más cosas para que no dejara de hablar, era agradable escucharlo.

La llamada se corto cuando Takuma dijo que tenia que irse porque no le conto a su abuelo que iba a llamar a su papá y podía regañarlo si lo cachaba. Kise suspiro cuando dejo el celular en donde estaba en un principio y se levanto de la cama para salir del cuarto del pelirrojo.

Se sentó en la sala después de hacerse un te y prendió la televisión aunque su atención no estaba en ella. Kagami no le había dicho que tenía un hijo ni que estaba casado aunque no tenia sortija en la mana. Tal vez eran novios aun o se habían divorciado pero de igual manera no era su asunto aunque debía de admitir que sentía intriga.

¿Por qué el vivía aquí en Japón y no con su hijo? ¿Por qué la mamá de Takuma estaba en un hospital? Eran muchas preguntas las que se formularon en su cabeza y sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente. "No es mi asunto", pensó pero esa espinita seguía ahí y sabia que seguiría hasta tener respuestas.

Suspiro y llevo sus manos a su vientre donde acaricio. Cuanta ilusión le hacia que su bebe naciera, tenerlo en sus brazos, mirarlo por primera vez. ¿Cómo seria? No le importaba que se pareciera a su otro padre porque seguiría siendo suyo y solo suyo hasta que su bebe tomara una decisión.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, escucho que la puerta del departamento se abrió y se levanto de un salto con algo de miedo con las manos protegiendo su vientre pero al ver al pelirrojo entrar, suspiro con alivio pero no aparto las manos. Kagami lo miro en silencio unos segundos, luego sus manos en su vientre y después nuevamente a sus ojos.

-No voy a lastimar a tu bebe Reiji ni a ti, nuca y te lo puedo asegurar-dijo con seriedad

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y un raro sentimiento lo embargo provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que rápidamente limpio y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bienvenido a casa Kagamicchi

Ahora fue el turno de Kagami de sonrojar pero sonrió al dejar sus cosas en el suelo.

-Estoy en casa Reiji

Kise se sintió emocionado y fue directo a la cocina para hacer algo de cenar pero antes de poder abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo llamo. "Por Kami, ¿Qué es lo que tienen los Kagami?" y fue cuando recordó a Takuma. Se giro para mirarlo.

-Kagamicchi, tu hijo llamo

Kagami que iba a sentarse en un sillón, giro rápidamente para verlo sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kise lo miro divertido y le conto lo que paso, que Takuma era un buen chico y que se notaba que lo admiraba mucho. Fue algo asombroso ver como Kagami se ruborizaba avergonzado e incomodo, como si nunca antes alguien le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

-Oh, gracias Reiji-miro el reloj de la pared-Voy a llamarlo

El otro asintió y Kagami fue a su habitación. Hizo la cena y fue llamar a Kagami, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y cuando se asomo, lo miro en la cama acostado, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra el celular y una amplia sonrisa iluminando su atractivo rostro. Kise se recargo en el marco de la puerta sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo. Se notaba en el amor que sentía por Takuma.

Al no apartar la mirada del otro, Kagami la sintió y levanto sus ojos hacia el y Kise sonrojo.

-Hum…la cena esta servida

Kagami asintió. –Gracias Reiji, en un momento voy

Kise solo sonrió y regreso a la cocina. Puso la mesa y cuando se sentó, Kagami llego. Agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer en silencio, silencio que fue roto a los minutos por el bombero.

-Etto…¿ya sabes que va a ser?-pregunto

Kise lo miro con el ceño fruncido claramente confundido pero cuando Kagami movió la mirada a su vientre y comprendió. Sonrió suavemente y llego una mano para acariciar a su bebe.

-No, aun no lo se pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Sea lo que sea, ya lo amo

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa de Kagami y un brillo extraño en sus ojos carmesí. Iniciaron una amena plática y quizá, no fuera tan malo vivir con Kagami, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 ** _Lo se, lo se, no es necesario decirlo. Me iré al infierno por no haber publicado antes pero KAGAMI ES PAPÁ! Alguien se lo esperaba? Pero…quien será la mamá o el otro papá?_**

 ** _Jojojojo…_**

 ** _Kise viviendo con el adorable bombero Kagami, yo también quisiera vivir con el pero bueno._**

 ** _Realmente lo siento, no tengo justificación, fue mi culpa porque me e enfocado en otra historia en mi otra cuenta que e descuidado todas las demás pero espero ponerme al corriente. Un nuevo personaje va a aparecer…jujuju, no diré quien será._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _Voten y comenten._**


	10. La primera patada

10- La primera patada

Frunció el ceño y dio vueltas sobre la cama buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir. Dormir boca abajo no era una opción aceptable por su bebe. Suspiro profundo antes de sentarse en posición de indio y colocar las manos en su vientre. Prendió la lámpara de la cómoda y agarro el libro de embarazo sobre donceles que había estado leyendo.

Estaba en su tercer mes y según el libro su bebe era capaza de tragar y dar patadas que aún no había sentido. Las uñas de los dedos ya estaban desarrollándose como órganos vitales. También decía que este mes era el más riesgoso en ocurrir un aborto y que debía de tener cuidado.

Arrugo los labios cuando le entro hambre y se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina. Después de una semana viviendo con Kagami, las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien. Kise podía llamarlo amigo. No era malo vivir con el pelirrojo.

Kagami era un excelente cocinero y amo de casa (le daba risa llamarlo así y ver como el más alto se sonrojaba molesto), algo descuidado e ingenuo pero una buena persona. Todos los días le llamaba a su hijo (y Kise también hablaba con el cogiéndole rápido cariño al niño) y se encargaba de los labores más complicados. Siempre estaba pendiente de él y su bebe aunque Kise insistía en que no debería de hacerlo. Trabajaba en una empresa pero la mayor parte de su trabajo era en casa y era bombero como voluntario. Eso lo así admirable a los ojos de Kise.

Kagami Taiga era un hombre ejemplar.

Abrió el refrigerador sacando los topes de comida y en un hizo una mezcla de todo lo que se le antojaba antes de calentarlo en el microondas. Miro la hora mientras esperaba y sonrió ligeramente. Pasaba de la media noche y Kagami aún no regresaba, se había ido antes de que Kise se fuera a dormir por un incendio. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Ojala el incendio no haya pasado a mayores.

Fue a la sala donde se sentó y prendió la tele buscando las noticias. El traste cayo de sus manos y la comida mancho el piso cuando a los oídos de Kise llego lo que el reportero dijo.

-"…lamentablemente aún no se sabe nada de los bomberos atrapados en…"

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron al máximo y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Bomberos atrapados. _¡¿Y si Kagamicchi es uno de ellos?!_

Se levantó de un salto sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y corrió al teléfono para llamar al celular de Taiga. Las primeras lagrimas salieron cuando lo mandaron al buzón las primeras veces hasta que alguien contesto.

-¡¿Kagami, estas bien?!-exclamo

A pesar del ruido del otro lado de la línea, alcanzo a escuchar una voz masculina pero desgraciadamente no era la de Kagami.

-Soy el capitán Seijuro Mikoshiba **1** de la estación de bomberos de la ciudad, ¿es usted familiar de Kagami-san?

Kise apretó el teléfono con fuerza. –Vivo con él, ¿dónde está?

-Por favor, tómelo con calma-Kise se temió lo peor-pero Kagami-san quedo atrapado en el edificio. Se está haciendo todo lo…

Kise dejó caer el teléfono en shock y ya no pudo escuchar lo que el otro le decía. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas y cayo de rodillas cubriéndose la boca para acallar los sollozos que atravesaban su cuerpo. _No puede ser esto real._

Kagami quedó atrapado en un edificio incendiado solo por ser una buena persona que velaba más por los demás que por él. _No, no, no, Kagamicchi estará bien, saldrá de esta,_ pensó con convicción. Confiaba en Kagami.

Ryota dudo en ir hacia allá o quedarse esperando en el departamento pero por su condición era mejor la segunda. Tenía que cuidar primero de su bebe y no le haría bien estar respirando ese humo. Y se le ocurrió una idea, tiro en el piso primero mantas, cobijas y almohadas antes de sentarse con su celular en mano y la vista fija en la puerta esperando, es lo único que podía hacer.

Su plan inicial era ese, esperarlo pero quedo rendido, durmiéndose una hora después de haber estado esperando a Kagami.

Taiga no era un hombre al cual se lograba intimidar y asustar menos, pero tras lo ocurrido en el incendio al buscar personas, él y otro de sus compañeros, Makoto Tachibana, quedaron atrapados en el estacionamiento cuando la entrada se tapó. Tras un buen rato tratando de salir sin éxito, creyó que ese era su fin y tuvo miedo. No por el sino por Takuma, su padre y por Tsukishima.

Takuma quedaría huérfano ya que su madre no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de él y sabía que si algo le pasaba, su padre cuidaría de Takuma y nada le faltaría pero Reiji también le preocupaba y mucho. ¿Qué sería de él y su bebe? No conocía mucho al pelinegro pero miraba en sus ojos que lo habían lastimado y muchos secretos que escondía, había perdido su hogar y estaba solo.

No, él tenía que salir de ahí. Y lo lograron, Kagami sabía que su capitán ni el resto de sus compañeros los dejarían a su suerte, eran un grupo, eran una familia. Los paramédicos los atendieron pero no tenían nada grave, leves heridas que el tiempo borraría. Su capitán le aviso que lo habían llamado muchas personas a su celular y que sería mejor que les regresara la llamada.

Primero le llamo a su hermano Tatsuya y mando mensajes a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaba bien, lo bueno es que su padre ni su pequeño se habían enterado. Luego se retiró a su casa para ver cómo estaba Reiji, estaba preocupado por él. Los Tachibana lo llevaron a su departamento ya que el esposo de Makoto había ido al lugar del incendio en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido. Agradecía el que Reiji se haya quedado en el departamento. Bajo del auto y les agradeció antes de subir. Suspiro al ver que las luces estaban prendidas, hubiera deseado que Reiji se hubiera quedado dormido y no haberse enterado, no le hacía bien con su embarazo.

Saco las llaves de sus cosas, abrió la puerta y al entrar, se quedó sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Reiji estaba dormido en el piso encima de cobijas y almohadas en una posición que parecía incomoda pero con las manos en su abultado vientre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo y todo el estrés de su cuerpo desapareció. Se acercó para llevarlo a su cama pero al ver como el pelinegro arrugaba la nariz, se olio y decidió primero meterse a bañar. Se dio una rápida ducha y se puso algo cómodo antes de regresar a la sala.

Se agacho y acaricio el cabello de Reiji acomodando unos mechones detrás de sus orejas y rio ligeramente al escucharlo ronronear y moverse contra su mano, parecía un felino. Entonces, paso las manos del doncel alrededor de su cuello, una de las suyas atrás de las rodillas de Reiji y la otra en la espalda antes de incorporarse atrayéndolo hacia él. Una vez con el embarazado en brazos, lo llevo a su habitación acostándolo en su cama.

Lo acobijo bien y bajo su mirada rojiza hacia el vientre de Reiji, se mordió el labio inferior pero aun así lo hizo. Se arrodillo y coloco una mano sobre el vientre.

-Hola, soy Kagami Taiga, un amigo de tu papá. Creo que fue un poco desconsiderado de mi parte el no haberme presentado antes…pero es mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Sabes? Tu papá me recuerda mucho un jaguar por sus ojos, solo le falta el cabello rubio. Sus ojos son hermosos, espero que saques sus ojos… entonces tu serias un ¿cachorro?-frunció el ceño-Bueno, solo quería decirte que a partir de ahora no están solos, yo cuidare de ambos

Se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió una leve patada en su mano, como si él bebe le contestara de esa manera y sonrió de oreja a oreja porque Reiji llevaba tiempo quejándose de que él bebe no lo pateaba y la primera patada se la daba estando dormido y fue por Kagami. ¿Eso debía de significar algo, no?

-Es un gusto cachorro

Y otra patada. Al parecer le gustaba ese apodo. Eso le saco una carcajada y cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya se encontraba acomodado en el piso hablando con él bebe y recibieron patadas como respuesta.

Fue así como Kise despertó. Sintió leves golpes en su vientre y una voz hablando en susurros. Cuando tuvo conciencia de su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se llenaron de lágrimas. Su bebe estaba dando patadas y Kagami le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y ese apodo tan lindo con el que lo llamaba, que soltó un sollozo. Tan solo pensar que en esa situación se tendría que haber realizado con Aomine le rompía el corazón.

Kagami levanto la mirada asustado y se incorporó.

-¡¿Reiji, estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te duele?!

Kise sacudió la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas y riendo a limpias carcajadas.

-Estoy bien Kagamicchi, es solo la emoción. ¡Mi bebe se movió!

Kagami sonrió y bajo la mirada nuevamente al vientre.

-Sí, el Cachorro es fuerte, da buenas patadas

Kise asintió energéticamente. –Se parece a mí, es lógico

Se quedaron mirando el vientre abultado del teñido y luego fue cuando Ryota recordó lo del incendio y poso su mirada dorado por el cuerpo del pelirrojo buscando heridas. Kagami sintiéndose inspeccionado, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien Reiji, solo leves heridas

Kise frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Kagami suspiro y le conto lo que paso. Poco a poco mientras lo escuchaba, Ryota comenzó a sentir sueño y comenzó a dormirse pero antes, tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo jalo.

-Por favor Taiga, duerme hoy conmigo

Kagami asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acostó encima de las cobijas pero Kise negó con la cabeza y lo hizo meterse debajo de ellas. Kagami no se movio cuando el pelinegro se acurruco contra el buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches Taiga

Kagami no contuvo su impulso y le beso la frente.

-Buenas noches Reiji, buenas noches Cachorro

Ambos cerraron los ojos y quedaron profundamente dormidos sin darse cuenta cómo es que sus manos se buscaron encima del vientre de Ryota, como queriendo proteger al bebe.

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Ya tengo un lugar reservado en el infierno por no actualizar antes, no tengo justificación así que, para que dar explicaciones sin sentido?**_

 _ **Solo agradezco que continúen leyendo del fic, poco a poco el verdadero trama ira surgiendo.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo se llamara "La verdad siempre es descubierta", 7w7, que creen que pasara? Ya voy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo para no tardar mas.**_

 _ **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y gracias por tenerme paciencia.**_

 _ **Gracias de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Por favor, solo les pido que voten y comenten.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	11. La verdad siempre es descubierta

11-La verdad siempre es descubierta

Kise despertó al sentir hambre, por un antojo de nieve de limón con chocolate y mermelada. Sintió que la boca se le hizo agua de tan solo imaginar comiendo ese manjar. Y fue cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. No se asustó porque rápidamente recordó lo de ayer y fue un poco extraño porque no era incomodo ni molesto.

Las manos de Kagami estaban sobre su vientre de manera protectora y eso le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Kagami era una buena persona y cuidaba de ellos. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Se iría al cielo con todo y zapatos. Se giró con cuidado entre los brazos de Kagami y lo miro en silencio, luego le pico suavemente una mejilla provocando que frunciera el ceño.

-Kagamicchi, Kagamacchi, despierta-murmuro

Kagami arrugo más el rostro pero abrió ligeramente los ojos gruñendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Reiji? Duerme un poco más

Reiji inflo las mejillas en un puchero y entorno los ojos.

-Tengo hambre Kagamicchi, aliméntame

Miro como el pelirrojo cerro los ojos, suspiro profundamente antes de volver abrir los ojos y levantarse con cuidado. Kise casi podía estar seguro que sintió una mano de él acariciando su vientre.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres desayunar, Reiji? ¿Qué quiere el Cachorro?

Kise sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron y aparto la mirada del otro.

-Hum…em, tengo antojo de nieve de limón con chocolate y mermelada

Se mordió el labio inferior ante la expresión petrificada de Kagami pero de igual manera se le salieron las carcajadas. El pelirrojo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Te propongo esto. Desayunamos primero, y luego te doy tu helado, ¿hecho?

Kise frunció los labios y lo pensó un poco antes de asentir varias veces. Kagami sonrió mostrando los dientes antes de salir de la habitación tarareando. Kise se volvió a recostar y sonrió con las manos en su vientre. Se quedó mirando el techo y luego se levantó para darse una ducha rápida. Saliendo, se puso a leer un libro sobre embarazos de donceles cuando su celular sonó y al ver quien era, contesto.

-¡Tsukishima-san! ¡¿Cómo esta Kagami-san?! Me acabo de enterar del incendio-chillo Furihata

Kise sonrió ligeramente y llevo una mano a su vientre cuando sintió a su cachorro moverse.

-Está bien, solo pequeñas heridas

Escucha la respiración del otro lado de la línea. –Me alegro, realmente me había asustado

 _No eres el único_ , pensó acariciando su vientre. Aun sentía esa sensación de miedo recorriendo por su cuerpo al pensar en lo ocurrido ayer. Se quedó platicando un rato con Furihata y también con su jefa hasta que escucho el timbre y la voz de Kagami llamándolo. Se despidió de ellos antes de colgar y salió del cuarto. Kagami lo miro sin dejar de moverle a la comida.

-Abre por favor, posiblemente sea mi hermano Tatsuya

Kise levanto un pulgar y se acercó a la puerta. Si él hubiera sabido que eso pasaría, jamás lo hubiera hecho y menos seguir en ese departamento. Kise no mantendría contacto con toda la gente que lo conocía, solo con Yukio por medio de cartas, hasta que su cachorro naciera y se sintiera seguro, que sus vidas no correrían peligro. No antes pero las cosas, desde ese fatalico día, no salen como le gustaría.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el hombre peliverde de lentes, el doctor de la otra vez y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Midorima-kun

El doctor solo asintió pero antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo más, otra voz se escuchó.

-¡Shin-chan, te dije que me esperaras! ¡Nunca me haces caso, eres un mal amigo, le diré a Tai-chan y que no te alimente!

Kise giro la cabeza rápidamente al reconocer esa voz aunque haya pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la escucho. Un chico de su edad varios cm menos que el, delgado, cabello azabache un poco más largo, piel clara y brillantes ojos azul plateado. Takao Kazunari, su amigo de la universidad.

Takao perdió la sonrisa y el brillo burlesco de sus ojos al verlo y su expresión se congelo en una de total sorpresa y estupefacción.

-¿Ryo-chan? ¡¿Ryo-chan, eres tú?!

 _No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser verdad_ , pensó con miedo.

Si Takao decía dónde estaba, Aomine podía saber en dónde estaba y saber del bebe, y si él se enteraba, también sus padres y eso los pondría en peligro y no podía correr ese riesgo.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de la mejor manera que logro hacerlo.

-Lo siento, me confundes, soy Reiji Tsukishima, un amigo de Kagami-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Sé que eres tu Ryo-chan! ¡Tú eres Kise Ryota!

Kise entro seguido por Takao que lo detuvo por un brazo para que lo mirara.

-¡No soy esa persona! ¡Me llamo Reiji Tsukishima!-exclamo zafándose de su agarre

Takao sacudió la cabeza.

-No Kise, sabes que no miento. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Kasamatsu-san y Kuro-chan están preocupados por ti!

-No soy Kise-murmuro abrazando su vientre protegiéndolo

Takao se plantó enfrente de el con el ceño fruncido. Midorima solo se quedó observando sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué demonio está pasando?-exclamo Kagami acercándose

Takao lo miro apuntando al de ojos dorados.

-¡Él es Kise, mi amigo perdido! ¿Por qué esta aquí Kagami? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo?-miro otra vez a Kise-Estábamos muy preocupado por ti. ¡No puedes engañarme! ¡¿Por qué mientes Ki-chan?! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por…?-pero la pregunta no la termino

Kise entro en pánico cuando noto que los ojos azul plateado de Takao miraban su vientre y como el color se iba del rostro, como si hubiera encajado todas las piezas del rompecabezas y hubiera descubierto todos sus secretos. Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía estar sucediendo de verdad.

No había huido tan lejos, cambiado su apariencia y adoptado otro nombre para que rápidamente lo hayan descubierto.

Kise solo quería una cosa en el mundo y era proteger a su bebe y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo. Kagami era un buen hombre que lo había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio, su jefa una buena mujer que también le había dado ayuda y Furihata un buen amigo en estos tiempos difíciles incluso Himuro lo había ayudado sin embargo tendría que huir otra vez, alejarse de estas personas, del nuevo hogar que había creado.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, empujo a Takao para correr a su cuarto y tomar sus cosas antes de salir de ese departamento pero apenas se inclinó para sacar su dinero debajo de la cama cuando todo se volvió oscuridad y cayo inconsciente escuchando su nombre.

Cuando despertó, escucho el llanto de alguien y unas suaves caricias en su cabello. Abrió levemente los ojos y enfoco la mirada para ver qué pasaba. Era Takao quien sollozaba con los ojos cerrados y quien acariciaba su cabello.

-Perdón, perdón Ryo-chan, lo siento tanto. Soy un idiota, cuanto lo siento

Kise se le quedo mirando y suspiro antes de tomar la mano de su amigo para entrelazar sus dedos. Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miro en shock. Kise se había dado cuenta que huir no solucionaba nada y que tenía que enfrentarse a lo que el destino le tenía preparado, después de todo, sabía que tenía personas que lo apoyaban.

-Hola Kazucchi-saludo con una leve sonrisa

Los ojos se Takao se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volver a sollozar y lanzarse sobre el con cuidado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-¡Lo siento tanto Ryo-chan! No debí de presionarte, debí de comprender que huiste por algún motivo, lo siento-lloro Takao-Perdón, si hubiera sabido también de tu estado tampoco lo hubiera hecho

Kise sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero solo respondió al abrazo y acaricio el cabello de su amigo.

-Está bien, no fue tu culpa. Me alegro tanto de verte Kazucchi

-¡Yo también Ryo-chan!

Kise sonrió y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Kise volvió a sentir hambre y aparto al pelinegro.

-Vamos a desayunar, tenemos hambre-dijo colocando una mano de su amigo sobre su vientre

La mirada de Takao brillo y el teñido sonrió.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no solo a ti-agrego

Takao solo asintió y lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama. Salieron de la habitación y en la sala se encontraron al peliverde y a Kagami platicando, o más bien Midorima regañando al bombero por lo ocurrido ayer.

-Kagamacchi-llamo y el pelirrojo volteo y al verlo, corrió hacia el

-¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Esta bien el cachorro?!-inquirió preocupado

Kise sonrió, era lindo que Kagami se preocupara tanto por él y se bebe.

-Lo estamos pero tenemos hambre-hizo un puchero

Kagami soltó una carcajada antes de apartarle el cabello de la frente y besarla la frente mientras le acariciaba el vientre antes de ir a la cocina a calentar otra vez la comida. Kise sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y evito mirar a su amigo pelinegro.

-Mo, Shin-chan, ¿Por qué no eres así de cariñoso tu conmigo?-indago inflando las mejillas

Unos minutos después se sentaron en el comedor para comer juntos, le lanzo una mirada significativa a Takao y este solo asintió. Kise comió pensando en cómo decir la verdad que había callado por tanto tiempo, después de todo no había sido totalmente sincero en la carta que le mando a Yukio. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, acaricio su vientre abultado y miro a Kagami que no había dejado de lanzarle miradas preocupadas.

Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

-No me llamo Reiji Tsukishima-murmuro-Mi nombre es Ryota Kise

Escucho la respiración profunda de Kagami y se encogió temiendo lo peor.

-Lo sé-admitió Kagami

Kise levanto rápidamente la mirada para verlo sorprendido. Taiga resoplo y se rasco la nuca con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

-Bueno, no sabía tu verdadero nombre pero sabía que no eras Tsukishima. Sé que puedo ser ingenuo y a veces tonto pero sabía que lo estabas ocultando por algo y lo deje pasar, podría esperar hasta que tuvieras esa confianza en mí para decírmelo. ¿Y sabes? Sé que eres el rubio golpeado de la otra vez-explico

-¡¿Rubio golpeado?!-exclamo Takao escandalizado

Kise levanto una mano para callar lo que fuera a decir el pelinegro. Takao cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño refunfuñando como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, a su lado Midorima solo rodo los ojos y se acomodó los lentes.

-Tal vez hayan escuchado mi nombre en los medios, fui modelo y un famoso jugador de basquetbol en la preparatoria, pareja de Aomine Daiki-hizo una sonrisa triste

-¡¿Aomine Daiki?! ¡¿El monstruo del basquetbol?!-pregunto Kagami sorprendido

Kise solo pudo asentir no queriendo entrar muy profundo en sus buenos recuerdos, de esos recuerdos que lo hacían pensar más en lo deseado con Aomine.

-Yo, bueno, yo nunca le caí bien a la familia de Aomine pero eso parecía no importarle a él. Hace unos meses Aomine llego a casa borracho y me empezó a acusar de serle infiel…

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-interrumpió Takao-Tú nunca le serias infiel a Mine-chan, ustedes se aman, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Se van a casar!-bajo su mirada al vientre del teñido-Van a tener un hijo-murmuro

Kise se mordió un labio pero aun así las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas y soltó un sollozo. Llevo sus manos a su vientre con la intención de protegerlo siempre y se estremeció cuando Kagami le abrazo suavemente.

Hablar de todo eso le hacía pensar, eso le hacía recordar y volver a sentir esos dolorosos sentimientos de traición, dolor, miedo, coraje.

-¡E…El me golpeo y me corrió de nuestra casa!-chillo-Hui porque podrían matar a mi bebe

Y no pudo seguir más porque rompió en sollozos y se aferró Kagami buscando seguridad. No quería recordar más, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás si no quería volver a sufrir.

Tenía que dejar atrás a Aomine y no solo en distancia.

 _ **Uuuh, lo sé, tarde demasiado en actualizar y no tengo justificación /3**_

 _ **Apareció Takao! \\(^-^)/**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan del capitulo? ¿De Kagami? Nuestro bombero sabia que no era su nombre. ¿Qué pasara ahora que saben lo que Kise oculta? ¿Qué cosas pasaran ahora? ¿Cuándo comenzaran a aparecer las demás parejas?**_

 _ **Estoy en la idea de escribir dos series de Kuroko no basket:**_

 _ **La primera se llamaría posiblemente "Problemas de pareja" y tendría una temática similar a mi one-shot "Embarazados", es decir, sobre un problema que tengas las parejas y las maneras tan singulares que tendrán para resolverlas. Serian one-shot o historias cortas.**_

 _ **La segunda se llama "De segundas oportunidades" y**_ _ **constara en posiblemente seis historias que estarán entrelazadas entre sí pero cada una contara la historia de cada pareja aunque en las mismas haya insinuaciones de todas, serian historias cortas y son de temática omegaverse y sobrenatural (solo hombres lobo y cambia forma en animales)**_

 _ **En ambas series las parejas principales serán MidoTaka, AoKise, AkaFuri, KagaKuro y MuraHimu, aunque haya insinuaciones de otras más.**_

 _ **El punto de esto, es que quiero dejarlo en votación durante todo el mes de marzo. ¿Cuál serie quieren que inicie primero? ¿"Problemas de pareja" o "De segundas oportunidades"?**_

 _ **Dejen cual serie apoyan como comentario o pueden mandármelo como inbox.**_

 _ **Estaba pensado también en si hacer un grupo en whatsapp. ¿Estaría bien?**_

 _ **Bueno, su opinión es importante para mí.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir apoyando mis historias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Recuerden que mis historias se encuentran en Wattpad, Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction y AO3.**_

 _ **Voten y comenten.**_


End file.
